Reading the Past and the Future
by katie.marie022709
Summary: The Cullens are pulled from time right as they're about to be turned into vampires. Bella is pulled from time right before she moves to forks. The Cullens and Bella all sit down and read the Twilight Saga. Rated T for safety.
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**CARLISLE**

I had just heard the monster call out in Latin. I lead my mob toward them, but as I stepped down I was no longer running down the streets of London. I ran straight into a big bright room with several white couches and no doors.

"What's going on?"

**EDWARD**

I was lying unconscious waiting for the disease to take me. I heard my mother tell the doctor something but I couldn't make out the words. I don't know how much time had passed, but the next thing I remembered was flying through the air. I faintly heard a voice tell me he was sorry and that I would be okay soon. I opened my eyes for what I thought was the last time. However I didn't see what I expected, I saw a bright room and no longer felt ill.

"Where am I?"

**ESME**

I no longer wanted to live. If my son Carlisle couldn't then I didn't deserve to live. That's what I decided to name my little baby, after my doctor from when I was twelve, the one I could never forget. I drove and drove; I didn't know where I was going. I knew I had to stop soon I couldn't see through the tears. I stopped the car and got out. I saw I was at a cliff, and I knew what I had to do. I went to the edge and whispered, 'I love you son, Mommy's coming.' I felt the wind through my hair one last time. Then the wind stopped but I wasn't dead and I wasn't falling. I was in a bright room.

"Am I dead?"

**ROSALIE**

I had said my good bye to Vera, I was no longer jealous soon I would have a trophy husband and perfect little children. Though I didn't see the love in Royce and me like I did with Vera and her husband. I couldn't think about that. I can't explain this feeling I'm getting like I shouldn't be alone right now. I ignored it; next step I took wasn't on the streets of Rochester it was into a bright white room.

"How did I get here?"

**EMMETT**

As strong as I am I can't fight off a bear, I'm going to die. I saw a flash out of the corner of my eye. I looked to see an angel; I smiled at least I'll die looking at a beautiful sight. Then the bear wasn't attacking me anymore, not the angel please don't attack the angel. Then I was flying in my angel's arms. 'Carlisle please I can't do it.' I opened my eyes to try and figure out what my angel meant. But all I saw was a white ceiling above me. I felt below me a cushion.

"Where did you go, Angel?"

**Alice**

I had a horrible vision, but I was thankful my friend said he could save me. I saw it would by me enough time…barely. He took me away from the hospital that night. He was running faster than I thought humanly possible. We got to a shed and he told me to make myself comfortable. I went to sit on an old beat up chair. But when I sat down I was no longer looking at the surroundings of the shed. Instead I was looking into a bright room full of white furniture.

"Huh?"

**JASPER**

I was headed back to the camp. I was quite proud of myself I had managed to become the youngest major in the Confederate Army. I could sense the fear of the women and children I was watching to the new sight. I was lost in thought when I stumbled onto three women. I thought they fell behind so I stopped to offer my aid. I dismounted my horse and started walking on foot. I could hear them start to talk about me. As I got closer I stepped into a white room instead of toward the ladies.

"I don't think I'm in Houston anymore."

**BELLA**

I was in my room reading Wuthering Heights again. I loved how they had no redeemable qualities except their love for each other. I was just about to turn the page when I heard the doorbell ring. Mom and Phil were on another 'honeymoon', so I was here alone. I set my book down not bothering to mark it I knew it would hold. I rang again. 'Coming' I yelled I opened the door and stepped through the threshold, but not onto my porch but a white room.

"This can't be good."

All the humans landed in the room at the same time. Some of them saw similarities in the people in the room. No one could think of anything to say.

"I don't know how we got here or where here is but I think we should introduce ourselves. I'm Carlisle Cullen," Carlisle said taking a seat next to a caramel haired lady. He couldn't explain it but he felt drawn to her.

"I'm Esme Platt," Esme said in a timid voice, though she was over joyed the doctor sat next to her. Though he looked different. She didn't want to say her married name because she was ashamed.

"I'm Edward Masen," Edward said sitting up. He couldn't take his eyes off the mahogany haired woman.

"I'm Isabella Swan but call me Bella," Bella said sitting next to Edward.

"I'm Mary Alice Brandon, but call me Alice. We're going to be great friends," Alice said knowingly sitting by Bella.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock," Jasper said sitting by Alice's feet even though there were more than enough seats. He felt protective of her.

"I'm Rosalie Hale," Rosalie said sitting in a love seat.

"I'm Emmett McCarty," Emmett said going to sit by his angel.

After the introductions were out of the way no one knew what to say, so they all sat in silence until they heard a commotion coming from one of the corners in the room.

"Alice, I don't see why we had to come home so early I was having fun in Africa," a voice whined. Everyone turned to Alice who shrugged; she couldn't figure out who they were or what they meant.

"Alice, why are you blocking me," a different voice called. This confused everyone more she wasn't blocking anyone. Then when everyone was about to reach they're breaking point eight people walked into the room through the wall.

"This is why," an Alice look-a-like smiled.

**(A/N: Vampires normal; Humans **_**italics **_**from now on)**

"Alice what's going on," Carlisle asked.

"Well…I could explain or this note could," Alice danced to the middle of the room as a note landed in her hands.

_Dear Cullens, and future Cullens,_

_I have gathered you all here to let you know your future and/or past. You cannot change what will happen as it is already set in stone. However I thought I could forewarn you what happens next in the people who came by themselves lives is life changing and for some not pleasant. You all come from a different time some of you may know or seen the others. Carlisle you know none of them but will. As for the Cullens this is the first two years of your lives with Bella. Edward you will especially appreciate this because it's form Bella's point of view. This room is a magic room as you may have noticed there are no doors. When some of you get hungry just say kitchen and the room will extend and a kitchen will appear. When you get tired just say bedtime and the appropriate number of rooms will appear. Or if you need anything at all just ask. As for the others when they are sleeping a forest will appear for you. You know what for don't worry about their scent you won't smell it. If you have any questions the Cullens can answer it as long as it doesn't give the story away. And if they can't I will. There are four books you will read and a manuscript that's unfinished of twilight in Edward's point of view. The order is Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Then the manuscript Midnight Sun. when your finished reading the note just throw it up and it will disappear and the books will appear in its place._

_ Sincerely, A friend_

Alice threw the note up and held out her hands as the books fell into them. By this time the Cullens had sat down with their mates in their lap with the exception of Jasper. After Alice had the books she skipped over to Jasper's lap.

"Table," Alice stated. Two seconds later a table appeared in front of her. She set all but the first book down. "Now I saw you all introduce yourselves, and we are you from the future. So our names are the same except all our names are Cullen. I know you all have questions but the quickest way for answers is to read. So who wants to start," Alice smiled warmly.

"I will meanings they're my thoughts," Bella huffed.

"On the bright side, Love, I get to finally hear your thoughts," Edward whispered to low for the humans to hear.

**PREFACE**, Bella read.

**I'D NEVER GIVEN MUCH THOUGHT TO HOW I WOULD die**

"Cheerful as always I see," Emmett chuckled.

— **though I'd had reason enough in the last few months— but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this. **

"Why would you imagine your death," _Esme _asked quietly_._ She didn't imagine she just acted.

**I stared without breathing across the long room, into the dark eyes of the hunter, and he looked pleasantly back at me.**

Hunter? Was running through all the human's minds. While James echoed through the thoughts of the vampires.

**Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved. Noble, even. **

"Yes that is noble," Both Jaspers chuckled.

**That ought to count for something.**

**I knew that if I'd never gone to Forks, I wouldn't be facing death now. But, terrified as I was, I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision. When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end.**

**The hunter smiled in a friendly way as he sauntered forward to kill me.**

"Well Bells you're off to a cheerful start," Emmett chuckled again.

"Who's going to try and kill me," _Bella_ asked. She couldn't help but notice how they were all similar yet different from themselves. She added it to her list of things that didn't add up.

"You'll see," Bella answered herself.

"Well, on to chapter one shall we," Carlisle said. "Edward would you like to go next."

"Sure," both Edward's answered.

"Sorry Edward Cullen," Carlisle sighed.

"Yes. Chapter 1, **First Sight.**"

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading and as always review. **

**Katie**


	2. First Sight

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

**A/N: Happy Reading!**

**1. FIRST SIGHT**

**MY MOTHER DROVE ME TO THE AIRPORT WITH THE windows rolled down. It was seventy-five degrees in Phoenix, the sky a perfect, cloudless blue. I was wearing my favorite shirt — sleeveless, white eyelet lace;**

"You were wearing what. And favorite implying you've warn it more than once," Alice shouted.

"I like that top," _Bella_ smiled. She felt comfortable around these people. Alice glared.

"That's not a good top for Forks, dear," Esme said concerned.

**I was wearing it as a farewell gesture. My carry-on item was a parka.**

"A parka," Alice screeched.

"Alice, please stop we're never going to finish if you keep commenting on the clothes,"Carlisle sighed.

**In the Olympic Peninsula of northwest Washington State, a small town named Forks exists under a near-constant cover of clouds. **

"Which makes it perfect for us," Emmett smiled.

"Why,"_ Carlisle _asked.

**It rains on this inconsequential town more than any other place in the United States of America. It was from this town and its gloomy, omnipresent shade that my mother escaped with me when I was only a few months old. It was in this town that I'd been compelled to spend a month every summer until I was fourteen. That was the year I finally put my foot down; these past three summers, my dad, Charlie,**

"You really should treat your parents with more respect," _Esme_ said shyly. She looked like she was about to cry. The vampires wondered when she was pulled from.

**vacationed with me in California for two weeks instead.**

**It was to Forks that I now exiled myself— an action that I took with great horror. I detested Forks.**

"Is it really that bad," Edward asked with his crooked smile. _Bella_ was dazzled, while Bella opened her mind, Not now it's where I met you. Edward smiled.

"I hate when you two do that," Jasper whined sounding like Emmett.

**I loved Phoenix. I loved the sun and the blistering heat. I loved the vigorous, sprawling city.**

**"Bella," my mom said to me — the last of a thousand times — before I got on the plane. "You don't have to do this." My mom looks like me, except with short hair and laugh lines. I felt a spasm of panic as I stared at her wide, childlike eyes. How could I leave my loving, erratic, harebrained mother to fend for herself? Of course she had Phil now, so the bills would probably get paid, there would be food in the refrigerator, gas in her car, and someone to call when she got lost, but still…**

"She can't be that bad," _Rosalie_ said like she was talking to a small child. She couldn't imagine a mother could be that way.

"You sound like the mother, Bella," _Carlisle_ said.

"I am/was," Both Bella's said at the same time. _Bella _blushed.

"Your blush is beautiful," _Edward_ whispered in her ear not realizing half the room heard.

**"I **_**want **_**to go," I lied.**

"You can't lie Bella," Alice said.

**I'd always been a bad liar, but I'd been saying this lie so frequently lately that it sounded almost convincing now.**

**"Tell Charlie I said hi."**

**"I will."**

**"I'll see you soon," she insisted. "You can come home whenever you want — I'll come right back as soon as you need me."**

**But I could see the sacrifice in her eyes behind the promise.**

**"Don't worry about me," I urged. "It'll be great. I love you, Mom."**

"So selfless," most of the room muttered. Bella looked down she missed her mom. While _Bella _blushed again she felt like she was going to be red permanently.

**She hugged me tightly for a minute, and then I got on the plane, and she was gone.**

** It's a four-hour flight from Phoenix to Seattle, another hour in a small plane up to Port Angeles, and then an hour drive back down to Forks. Flying doesn't bother me; the hour in the car with Charlie, though, I was a little worried about.**

"How come," _Emmett_ asked he and his dad got along great.

"Well, we're both not verbose and we don't really know each other,"_ Bella _sighed.

**Charlie had really been fairly nice about the whole thing. He seemed genuinely pleased that I was coming to live with him for the first time with any degree of permanence.**

"He is your father," Carlisle smiled at his children.

**He'd already gotten me registered for high school and was going to help me get a car.**

"What's a car," _Carlisle_ asked. _Jasper_ wanted to know too.

"A car today is much like a horse from your time. Just a means of transportation," Carlisle said knowing his own thirst for knowledge.

"Women are allowed to drive," _Emmett_ asked surprised.

"It's only logical, I mean time is changing people are evolving with it,"_ Edward _said in a matter-of-fact tone.

**But it was sure to be awkward with Charlie. Neither of us was what anyone would call verbose, and I didn't know what there was to say regardless. I knew he was more than a little confused by my decision— like my mother before me, I hadn't made a secret of my distaste for Forks.**

**When I landed in Port Angeles, it was raining. I didn't see it as an omen — just unavoidable. I'd already said my goodbyes to the sun.**

**Charlie was waiting for me with the cruiser. This I was expecting, too. Charlie is Police Chief Swan to the good people of Forks.**

"What about the bad people," Both Emmett asked. Rosalie smacked Emmett upside the head.

"Behave," Rose reprimanded.

"Why doesn't he get hit," Emmett whined.

"Ha Ha you got in trouble and I didn't Ha Ha," _Emmett_ said like the five year old he is. Though just as he said his last Ha _Rosalie _smacked _Emmett_.

"I thought I would take a page from her book," she smiled toward him.

**My primary motivation behind buying a car, despite the scarcity of my funds, was that I refused to be driven around town in a car with red and blue lights on top. Nothing slows down traffic like a cop.**

"Tell me about it," Edward muttered. Emmett and Jasper snickered.

**Charlie gave me an awkward, one-armed hug when I stumbled my way off the plane.**

"Falling already bells," Emmett chuckled.

"Shut up, Emmett," _Bella _blushed.

**"It's good to see you, Bells," he said, smiling as he automatically caught and steadied me. "You haven't changed much. How's Renée?"**

**"Mom's fine. It's good to see you, too, Dad." I wasn't allowed to call him Charlie to his face.**

**I had only a few bags.**

"Only a few bags that's it we're going shopping majorly," Alice huffed.

"I have more than a few now thanks to a little monster," Bella muttered.

"Good…hey," Alice pouted. Everyone laughed.

"A few bags really isn't good,"_ Rosalie _said.

**Most of my Arizona clothes were too permeable for Washington. My mom and I had pooled our resources to supplement my winter wardrobe, but it was still scanty. It all fit easily into the trunk of the cruiser.**

"Still no excuse," _Alice _spoke up.

**"I found a good car for you, really cheap," he announced when we were strapped in.**

**"What kind of car?" I was suspicious of the way he said "good car **_**for you" **_**as opposed to just "good car."**

"Perceptive already I see," Jasper teased.

**"Well, it's a truck actually, a Chevy."**

"Stupid piece of sh-" Rosalie started.

"Rose it was a gift, of course she loved it," Esme scolded.

**"Where did you find it?"**

**"Do you remember Billy Black down at La Push?" La Push is the tiny Indian reservation on the coast. **

The vampires hissed minus Bella.

**"No."**

**"He used to go fishing with us during the summer," Charlie prompted.**

**That would explain why I didn't remember him. I do a good job of blocking painful, unnecessary things from my memory.**

Edward flinched.

**"He's in a wheelchair now," Charlie continued when I didn't respond, "so he can't drive anymore, and he offered to sell me his truck cheap."**

**"What year is it?" I could see from his change of expression that this was the question he was hoping I wouldn't ask.**

"That's a good question. What year is it?" _Carlisle_ asked.

"In the book it's 2005 but now it's 2072," Edward said.

"It's what year? Are you kidding me? You pulled me from time the week before my wedding so I could read a book from 2005. This can't possible affect me. That person may look like me but it's not," _Rosalie _ranted pointing at her vampire self. We all gasp realizing when she was pulled from while Rosalie started to sob.

"Angel, please calm down. I'm sure they have nothing to do with this you heard them outside. And whoever did bring us here must have a good reason. I for one am glad I get to see my Angel a little while long before I die," _Emmett_ tried to comfort _Rosalie_. While Emmett tried to make Rose feel better.

Realization hit Alice, "Is this where we were pulled from, the moment before it happens." A note fell into Alice's lap, Yes, except Bella. She was pulled a month before her big move. Rose had finally stopped her sob-less tears but remained quiet.

"Okay let's continue before we get off track, shall we," Esme asked.

"Wait, what moment? I was pulled right before I was turned. Do you mean to tell me we're all va—" _Alice_ cut off by Edward.

"Yes."

"What are we going to be darling," _Jasper_ asked. He felt like they were meant to be. _Alice _was less confused than the rest, but how did he know what she was about to say. Could he read minds? A note fell into her lap. Yes. She looked up at him and smiled. _Is it true can you read minds?_ He gave a small nod. Bella looked at him confused. He ignored her. _Something terrible happens to most of us doesn't it?_ He sighed quietly but nodded…again. _Is Jasper mine_, she asked more quietly. He smiled and nodded. _Okay last question for now, this is Bella and yours love story isn't it._ He shrugged and nodded at the same time and if saying I think so. He knew she would understand, after all its _Alice_ but still Alice.

"Alice knows were vampires and that I can read minds," Edward said too softly for the humans to hear.

"Alice did you hear me?" _Jasper_ asked.

"Sorry. Yes I heard you and you'll find out soon, my soldier," _Alice _sang.

"Okay, well let's read," Carlisle stated.

**"Well, Billy's done a lot of work on the engine — it's only a few years old, really."**

Rosalie snorted.

**I hoped he didn't think so little of me as to believe I would give up that easily.**

"Always so stubborn," Edward sighed.

"You should be glad I'm stubborn. Not to mention I have to be to put up with you," Bella smiled.

"Way to go Bells," Emmett boomed with laughter.

**"When did he buy it?"**

**"He bought it in 1984, I think."**

**"Did he buy it new?"**

**"Well, no. I think it was new in the early sixties — or late fifties at the earliest," he admitted sheepishly.**

"I guess that would be old to you," _Emmett_ said.

**"Ch — Dad, I don't really know anything about cars. I wouldn't be able to fix it if anything went wrong, and I couldn't afford a mechanic…"**

"Emmett, don't say a word," Rose warned.

"Awe babe you're no fun. All I was going to say was you could fix it," Emmett whined ignoring Rose's warning.

**"Really, Bella, the thing runs great. They don't build them like that anymore."**

"I wonder why," Rose muttered.

_**The thing**_**, I thought to myself… it had possibilities**

"As what," _Emmett _chuckled.

— **as a nickname, at the very least.**

"See, Love, even you didn't like it," Edward teased whining.

"But my Dad got it for me,"_ Bella _said shyly. All the guys looked confused by this human and vampire alike. While the women except the Bellas awed. But the vampire women saw the confusion on their faces and thought for being so smart sometimes they could be so stupid.

**"How cheap is cheap?" After all, that was the part I couldn't compromise on.**

**"Well, honey, I kind of already bought it for you. As a homecoming gift." Charlie peeked sideways at me with a hopeful expression.**

"That was sweet of him," _Esme_ smiled. She was becoming less and less scared and sad. She could see herself happy and smiling and loved by these children and Dr. Carlisle. It gave her hope.

"You make a great adopted mom, Mom," Edward smiled toward _Esme_ her heart soared with joy.

**Wow. Free.**

**"You didn't need to do that, Dad. I was going to buy myself a car."**

**"I don't mind. I want you to be happy here." He was looking ahead at the road when he said this. Charlie wasn't comfortable with expressing his emotions out loud. I inherited that from him. So I was looking straight ahead as I responded.**

**"That's really nice, Dad. Thanks. I really appreciate it." No need to add that my being happy in Forks is an impossibility.**

"I think we changed your mind on that," Alice giggled.

**He didn't need to suffer along with me. And I never looked a free truck in the mouth —or engine.**

"You can do better than that Bells," Jasper sighed.

**"Well, now, you're welcome," he mumbled, embarrassed by my thanks.**

**We exchanged a few more comments on the weather, which was wet, and that was pretty much it for Conversation. We stared out the windows in silence. It was beautiful, of course; I couldn't deny that. Everything was green: the trees, their trunks covered with moss, their branches hanging with a canopy of it, the ground covered with ferns. Even the air filtered down greenly through the leaves.**

**It was too green — an alien planet.**

"Mamma did always say girls go to Venus," _Jasper_ smiled.

"Yes, girls do you go to Venus the goddess of love and beauty," _Alice _smiled back widely.

**Eventually we made it to Charlie's. He still lived in the small, two-bedroom house that he'd bought with my mother in the early days of their marriage. Those were the only kind of days their marriage had — the early ones. There, parked on the street in front of the house that never changed, was my new — well, new to me — truck. It was a faded red color, with big, rounded fenders and a bulbous cab. To my intense surprise, I loved it. I didn't know if it would run, but I could see myself in it. Plus, it was one of those solid iron affairs that never gets damaged — the kind you see at the scene of an accident, paint unscratched, surrounded by the pieces of the foreign car it had destroyed.**

Bella started laughing while Edward looked at her questioningly.

"You'll see soon, Love," Bella laughed remembering when she wanted to wreck his car. **(A/N: the Volvo actually is a foreign car, Sweden. My friend was telling me she didn't think it was.)**

**"Wow, Dad, I love it! Thanks!" Now my horrific day tomorrow would be just that much less dreadful. I wouldn't be faced with the choice of either walking two miles in the rain to school or accepting a ride in the Chief's cruiser.**

"I'd walk," Rosalie said.

**"I'm glad you like it," Charlie said gruffly, embarrassed again.**

**It took only one trip to get all my stuff upstairs. I got the west bedroom that faced out over the front yard. The room was familiar; it had been belonged to me since I was born. The wooden floor, the light blue walls, the peaked ceiling, the yellowed lace curtains around the window — these were all a part of my childhood. The only changes Charlie had ever made were switching the crib for a bed and adding a desk as I grew. The desk now held a secondhand computer, with the phone line for the modem stapled along the floor to the nearest phone jack. This was a stipulation from my mother, so that we could stay in touch easily. The rocking chair from my baby days was still in the corner.**

"I love that chair," Edward sighed.

**There was only one small bathroom at the top of the stairs, which I would have to share with Charlie. I was trying not to dwell too much on that fact.**

The girls shuddered at the thought.

**One of the best things about Charlie is he doesn't hover. He left me alone to unpack and get settled, a feat that would have been altogether impossible for my mother. It was nice to be alone, not to have to smile and look pleased; a relief to stare dejectedly out the window at the sheeting rain and let just a few tears escape. I wasn't in the mood to go on a real crying jag.**

_Edward _pulled _Bella_ into a hug, "I wish I could help."

"You do or will. I'm sure," _Bella _snuggled into him farther.

**I would save that for bedtime, when I would have to think about the coming morning.**

**Forks High School had a frightening total of only three hundred and fifty-seven — now fifty-eight —students; there were more than seven hundred people in my junior class alone back home. All of the kids here had grown up together — their grandparents had been toddlers together. I would be the new girl from the big city, a curiosity, a freak.**

"You're not a freak, you're beautiful," the Edward's said to their Bella's.

**Maybe, if I looked like a girl from Phoenix should, I could work this to my advantage. But physically, I'd never fit in anywhere. I **_**should **_**be tan, sporty, blond — a volleyball player, or a cheerleader, perhaps —all the things that go with living in the valley of the sun.**

**Instead, I was ivory-skinned, without even the excuse of blue eyes or red hair, despite the constant sunshine. I had always been slender, but soft somehow, obviously not an athlete; I didn't have the necessary hand-eye coordination to play sports without humiliating myself — and harming both myself and anyone else who stood too close.**

_Emmett _ and _Jasper _chuckled.

**When I finished putting my clothes in the old pine dresser, I took my bag of bathroom necessities and went to the communal bathroom to clean myself up after the day of travel. I looked at my face in the mirror as I brushed through my tangled, damp hair. Maybe it was the light, but already I looked sallower, unhealthy. My skin could be pretty — it was very clear, almost translucent-looking — but it all depended on color. I had no color here.**

"Neither do we," Jasper said.

**Facing my pallid reflection in the mirror, I was forced to admit that I was lying to myself. It wasn't just physically that I'd never fit in. And if I couldn't find a niche in a school with three thousand people, what were my chances here?**

"Pretty good. You were quite popular if I recall correctly," Edward huffed.

**I didn't relate well to people my age. Maybe the truth was that I didn't relate well to people, period. Even my mother, who I was closer to than anyone else on the planet, was never in harmony with me, never on exactly the same page. Sometimes I wondered if I was seeing the same things through my eyes that the rest of the world was seeing through theirs. Maybe there was a glitch in my brain. **

"There could never be a glitch in your brain," _Edward _said in _Bella's _ear.

**But the cause didn't matter. All that mattered was the effect. And tomorrow would be just the beginning.**

**I didn't sleep well that night, even after I was done crying. **

"Oh sweetie," _Esme_ said.

**The constant **_**whooshing **_**of the rain and wind across the roof wouldn't fade into the background. I pulled the faded old quilt over my head, and later added the pillow, too. But I couldn't fall asleep until after midnight, when the rain finally settled into a quieter drizzle.**

**Thick fog was all I could see out my window in the morning, and I could feel the claustrophobia creeping up on me. You could never see the sky here; it was like a cage.**

"I know what that feels like," _Alice _murmured.

**Breakfast with Charlie was a quiet event. He wished me good luck at school. I thanked him, knowing his hope was wasted. Good luck tended to avoid me. **

"And don't we know it," Surprisingly Carlisle chuckled.

**Charlie left first, off to the police station that was his wife and family. After he left, I sat at the old square oak table in one of the three unmatching chairs and examined his small kitchen, with its dark paneled walls, bright yellow cabinets, and white linoleum floor. Nothing was changed. My mother had painted the cabinets eighteen years ago in an attempt to bring some sunshine into the house. Over the small fireplace in the adjoining handkerchief-sized family room was a row of pictures. First a wedding picture of Charlie and my mom in Las Vegas, then one of the three of us in the hospital after I was born, taken by a helpful nurse, followed by the procession of my school pictures up to last year's. Those were embarrassing to look at — I would have to see what I could do to get Charlie to put them somewhere else, at least while I was living here.**

"Can I see those," Emmett asked.

"Sure, as long as you don't mind losing some friends," Bella said glancing down to add emphasis.

"Edward, you have an evil wife I feel for you, man," Emmett cringed.

**It was impossible, being in this house, not to realize that Charlie had never gotten over my mom. It made me uncomfortable.**

"It would make anyone uncomfortable,"_ Rosalie _said.

**I didn't want to be too early to school, but I couldn't stay in the house anymore. I donned my jacket —which had the feel of a biohazard suit — and headed out into the rain.**

**It was just drizzling still, not enough to soak me through immediately as I reached for the house key that was always hidden under the eaves by the door, and locked up. The sloshing of my new waterproof boots was unnerving. I missed the normal crunch of gravel as I walked. I couldn't pause and admire my truck again as I wanted; **

"Why would you want to admire _the thing_," Rosalie asked.

**I was in a hurry to get out of the misty wet that swirled around my head and clung to my hair under my hood.**

**Inside the truck, it was nice and dry. Either Billy or Charlie had obviously cleaned it up, but the tan upholstered seats still smelled faintly of tobacco, gasoline, and peppermint. The engine started quickly, to my relief, but loudly, roaring to life and then idling at top volume. Well, a truck this old was bound to have a flaw. The antique radio worked, a plus that I hadn't expected.**

**Finding the school wasn't difficult, though I'd never been there before. The school was, like most other things, just off the highway. It was not obvious that it was a school; only the sign, which declared it to be the Forks High School, made me stop. It looked like a collection of matching houses, built with maroon-colored bricks. There were so many trees and shrubs I couldn't see its size at first. Where was the feel of the institution? I wondered nostalgically. Where were the chain-link fences, the metal detectors?**

"Were things that dangerous?" Carlisle asked.

"No not really but after the school shooting they had them installed," _Bella_ answered.

"You weren't hurt were you?" _Carlisle _asked you could see his doctor side coming out.

"No, but almost a teacher jumped in the way of the bullet and saved me,"_ Bella _ looked down. _Edward _pulled her closer.

**I parked in front of the first building, which had a small sign over the door reading front office. No one else was parked there, so I was sure it was off limits, but I decided I would get directions inside instead of circling around in the rain like an idiot. I stepped unwillingly out of the toasty truck cab and walked down a little stone path lined with dark hedges. I took a deep breath before opening the door.**

**Inside, it was brightly lit, and warmer than I'd hoped. The office was small; a little waiting area with padded folding chairs, orange-flecked commercial carpet, notices and awards cluttering the walls, a big clock ticking loudly. Plants grew everywhere in large plastic pots, as if there wasn't enough greenery outside.**

_Jasper _chuckled.

**The room was cut in half by a long counter, cluttered with wire baskets full of papers and brightly colored flyers taped to its front. There were three desks behind the counter, one of which was manned by a large, red-haired woman wearing glasses. She was wearing a purple t-shirt, which immediately made me feel overdressed.**

"You miss her don't you Eddie," Emmett teased.

"Don't call me Eddie," _Edward _scowled.

**The red-haired woman looked up. "Can I help you?"**

**"I'm Isabella Swan," I informed her, and saw the immediate awareness light her eyes. I was expected, a topic of gossip no doubt. Daughter of the Chief's flighty ex-wife, come home at last.**

"That would cause gossip anywhere," _Emmett _said.

"Women should only marry once, how can she do that," _Carlisle _asked.

"Oh Carlisle don't be a prude," Jasper laughed.

**"Of course," she said. She dug through a precariously stacked pile of documents on her desk till she found the ones she was looking for. "I have your schedule right here, and a map of the school." She brought several sheets to the counter to show me.**

**She went through my classes for me, highlighting the best route to each on the map, and gave me a slip to have each teacher sign, which I was to bring back at the end of the day. She smiled at me and hoped, like Charlie, that I would like it here in Forks. I smiled back as convincingly as I could.**

"Which I'll admit probably wasn't convincing," _Bella _sighed.

**When I went back out to my truck, other students were starting to arrive. I drove around the school, following the line of traffic. I was glad to see that most of the cars were older like mine, nothing flashy. At home I'd lived in one of the few lower-income neighborhoods that were included in the Paradise Valley District. It was a common thing to see a new Mercedes or Porsche in the student lot. The nicest car here was a shiny Volvo, **

"My baby," Edward said dreamily.

**and it stood out. Still, I cut the engine as soon as I was in a spot, so that the thunderous volume wouldn't draw attention to me.**

**I looked at the map in the truck, trying to memorize it now; hopefully I wouldn't have to walk around with it stuck in front of my nose all day. I stuffed everything in my bag, slung the strap over my shoulder, and sucked in a huge breath. I can do this, I lied to myself feebly. No one was going to bite me. **

All the vampires burst out laughing while the humans minus _Alice _looked confused.

**I finally exhaled and stepped out of the truck.**

**I kept my face pulled back into my hood as I walked to the sidewalk, crowded with teenagers. My plain black jacket didn't stand out, I noticed with relief.**

**Once I got around the cafeteria, building three was easy to spot. A large black "3" was painted on a white square on the east corner. I felt my breathing gradually creeping toward hyperventilation as I approached the door. I tried holding my breath as I followed two unisex raincoats through the door.**

**The classroom was small. The people in front of me stopped just inside the door to hang up their coats on a long row of hooks. I copied them. They were two girls, one a porcelain-colored blonde, the other also pale, with light brown hair. At least my skin wouldn't be a standout here.**

"Good," _Bella _looked relieved.

**I took the slip up to the teacher, a tall, balding man whose desk had a nameplate identifying him as Mr. Mason. He gawked at me when he saw my name — not an encouraging response — and of course I flushed tomato red. But at least he sent me to an empty desk at the back without introducing me to the class. It was harder for my new classmates to stare at me in the back, but somehow, they managed. I kept my eyes down on the reading list the teacher had given me. It was fairly basic: Bronte, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner. I'd already read everything. That was comforting… and boring.**

"I know Shakespeare well," _Carlisle _smiled.

"That is boring," Emmett whined.

**I wondered if my mom would send me my folder of old essays, or if she would think that was cheating. **

"Yes it is dear," _Esme _smiled.

**I went through different arguments with her in my head while the teacher droned on.**

**When the bell rang, a nasal buzzing sound, a gangly boy with skin problems and hair black as an oil slick leaned across the aisle to talk to me.**

**"You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?" He looked like the overly helpful, chess club type.**

"Eric," all the vampire teens say. Edward growled and Bella slapped his chest.

**"Bella," I corrected. Everyone within a three-seat radius turned to look at me.**

**"Where's your next class?" he asked.**

**I had to check in my bag. "Um, Government, with Jefferson, in building six."**

**There was nowhere to look without meeting curious eyes.**

**"I'm headed toward building four, I could show you the way…" Definitely over-helpful. "I'm Eric," he added.**

"Good go away," _Edward _mumbled.

**I smiled tentatively. "Thanks."**

**We got our jackets and headed out into the rain, which had picked up. I could have sworn several people behind us were walking close enough to eavesdrop. I hoped I wasn't getting paranoid.**

**"So, this is a lot different than Phoenix, huh?" he asked.**

**"Very."**

**"It doesn't rain much there, does it?"**

**"Three or four times a year."**

**"Wow, what must that be like?" he wondered.**

"Sunny?" _Bella_ said sounding like a question.

**"Sunny," I told him.**

**"You don't look very tan."**

**"My mother is part albino."**

Emmett laughed.

**He studied my face apprehensively, and I sighed. It looked like clouds and a sense of humor didn't mix. A few months of this and I'd forget how to use sarcasm.**

**We walked back around the cafeteria, to the south buildings by the gym. Eric walked me right to the door, though it was clearly marked.**

"Why aren't you happy he's giving you attention," _Rosalie _asked.

"Careful dear, your vanity will be your downfall," _Carlisle_ said sternly. She reminded him of his father in some ways caring about one thing and one thing only: me, myself and I.

**"Well, good luck," he said as I touched the handle. "Maybe we'll have some other classes together." He sounded hopeful.**

**I smiled at him vaguely and went inside.**

**The rest of the morning passed in about the same fashion. My Trigonometry teacher, Mr. Varner, who I would have hated anyway just because of the subject he taught, was the only one who made me stand in front of the class and introduce myself. I stammered, blushed, and tripped over my own boots on the way to my seat.**

Edward chuckled until both Bellas gave him a stern look.

**After two classes, I started to recognize several of the faces in each class. There was always someone braver than the others who would introduce themselves and ask me questions about how I was liking Forks. I tried to be diplomatic, but mostly I just lied a lot.**

"Lying isn't good dear," Esme sighed, "But I understand."

**At least I never needed the map.**

**One girl sat next to me in both Trig and Spanish, and she walked with me to the cafeteria for lunch. She was tiny, several inches shorter than my five feet four inches, but her wildly curly dark hair made up a lot of the difference between our heights. I couldn't remember her name, so I smiled and nodded as she prattled about teachers and classes. I didn't try to keep up.**

"Jessica," the teenage vampires said again.

**We sat at the end of a full table with several of her friends, who she introduced to me. I forgot all their names as soon as she spoke them. They seemed impressed by her bravery in speaking to me. The boy from English, Eric, waved at me from across the room.**

**It was there, sitting in the lunchroom, trying to make conversation with seven curious strangers, that I first saw them.**

"Ooo Ooo that's us that's us," Emmett jumped in his seat. Carlisle and Esme shook their heads at their son's antics.

**They were sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, as far away from where I sat as possible in the long room. There were five of them. They weren't talking, and they weren't eating, though they each had a tray of untouched food in front of them. They weren't gawking at me, unlike most of the other students, so it was safe to stare at them without fear of meeting an excessively interested pair of eyes. But it was none of these things that caught, and held, my attention.**

The humans gasped they hadn't noticed, well except _Bella_ she had noticed just like her book self did.

"You really are perceptive," Jasper looked at Bella shocked.

"It's no wonder she figured it out," Carlisle smiled.

**They didn't look anything alike. Of the three boys, one was big — muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark, curly hair. **

"That's me," Emmett said like a five year old while _Emmett _looked pleased.

"Yes it is sweetheart," Rosalie patted his shoulder.

**Another was taller, leaner, but still muscular, and honey blond. **

"You need to me muscular to be in the army," _Jasper _said proudly.

**The last was lanky, less bulky, with untidy, bronze-colored hair. He was more boyish than the others, **

"Boyish, Love, really boyish," Edward whined while _Edward_ frowned.

"But by far most handsome," Bella smiled to her husband.

**who looked like they could be in college, or even teachers here rather than students.**

**The girls were opposites. The tall one was statuesque. She had a beautiful figure, the kind you saw on the cover of the **_**Sports Illustrated **_**swimsuit issue, the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the same room. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back. **

Both Rosalies smiled with their descriptions.

"Thank you Bella," Rosalie said.

**The short girl was pixielike, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was a deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction.**

_Alice _frowned because she knew why.

"Don't worry Alice it makes you, you," Bella smiled to _Alice._

"Why am I mentioned last we're supposed to be best friends Bella," Alice said mock hurt.

"Well like my book self said pixie you short so it takes longer to see you," _Bella_ laughed. Emmett boomed with laughter soon joined by everyone except the Alices.

**And yet, they were all exactly alike. Every one of them was chalky pale, the palest of all the students living in this sunless town. Paler than me, the albino. They all had very dark eyes despite the range in hair tones. They also had dark shadows under those eyes — purplish, bruiselike shadows. As if they were all suffering from a sleepless night, or almost done recovering from a broken nose. Though their noses, all their features, were straight, perfect, angular.**

**But all this is not why I couldn't look away.**

**I stared because their faces, so different, so similar, were all devastatingly, inhumanly beautiful. They were faces you never expected to see except perhaps on the airbrushed pages of a fashion magazine. Or painted by an old master as the face of an angel. It was hard to decide who was the most beautiful —maybe the perfect blond girl, or the bronze-haired boy.**

"See most beautiful," Bella whispered in his ear.

**They were all looking away — away from each other, away from the other students, away from anything in particular as far as I could tell. As I watched, the small girl rose with her tray — unopened soda, unbitten apple — and walked away with a quick, graceful lope that belonged on a runway. I watched, amazed at her lithe dancer's step, till she dumped her tray and glided through the back door, faster than I would have thought possible. My eyes darted back to the others, who sat unchanging.**

**"Who are **_**they**_**?" I asked the girl from my Spanish class, whose name I'd forgotten.**

**As she looked up to see who I meant — though already knowing, probably, from my tone — suddenly he looked at her, the thinner one, the boyish one, the youngest, perhaps. He looked at my neighbor for just a fraction of a second, and then his dark eyes flickered to mine.**

"She called you didn't she," Bella asked to low for the humans. Edward gave a small nod.

**He looked away quickly, more quickly than I could, though in a flush of embarrassment I dropped my eyes at once. In that brief flash of a glance, his face held nothing of interest — it was as if she had called his name, and he'd looked up in involuntary response, already having decided not to answer.**

**My neighbor giggled in embarrassment, looking at the table like I did.**

**"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife."**

_Esme_ smiled and whispered, "I'm his wife."

**She said this under her breath.**

**I glanced sideways at the beautiful boy, who was looking at his tray now, picking a bagel to pieces with long, pale fingers. His mouth was moving very quickly, his perfect lips barely opening. The other three still looked away, and yet I felt he was speaking quietly to them.**

Edward frowned, "I was."

**Strange, unpopular names, I thought. The kinds of names grandparents had. But maybe that was in vogue here — small town names? I finally remembered that my neighbor was called Jessica, a perfectly common name. There were two girls named Jessica in my History class back home.**

**"They are… very nice-looking." I struggled with the conspicuous understatement.**

**"Yes!" Jessica agreed with another giggle. "They're all **_**together **_**though — Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they **_**live **_**together." **

Said couples looked at each other and smiled.

"She is a very rude child," _Esme _sighed.

**Her voice held all the shock and condemnation of the small town, I thought critically. But, if I was being honest, I had to admit that even in Phoenix, it would cause gossip.**

**"Which ones are the Cullens?" I asked. "They don't look related…"**

**"Oh, they're not. Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted. The Hales **_**are **_**brother and sister, twins — the blondes — and they're foster children."**

"Before either of you say something it was just our cover story," Carlisle said just as they opened their mouths.

**"They look a little old for foster children."**

"A little," Jasper chuckled.

**"They are now, Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen, but they've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight. She's their aunt or something like that."**

**"That's really kind of nice — for them to take care of all those kids like that, when they're so young and everything."**

**"I guess so," Jessica admitted reluctantly, and I got the impression that she didn't like the doctor and his wife for some reason. With the glances she was throwing at their adopted children, I would presume the reason was jealousy. "I think that Mrs. Cullen can't have any kids, though," she added, as if that lessened their kindness.**

"Thank you dear," Esme smiled sadly.

**Throughout all this conversation, my eyes flickered again and again to the table where the strange family sat. They continued to look at the walls and not eat.**

**"Have they always lived in Forks?" I asked. Surely I would have noticed them on one of my summers here.**

**"No," she said in a voice that implied it should be obvious, even to a new arrival like me. "They just moved down two years ago from somewhere in Alaska."**

**I felt a surge of pity, and relief. **

"Interesting combination," Jasper said.

**Pity because, as beautiful as they were, they were outsiders, clearly not accepted. Relief that I wasn't the only newcomer here, and certainly not the most interesting by any standard.**

**As I examined them, the youngest, one of the Cullens, looked up and met my gaze, this time with evident curiosity in his expression. As I looked swiftly away, it seemed to me that his glance held some kind of unmet expectation.**

**"Which one is the boy with the reddish brown hair?" I asked. I peeked at him from the corner of my eye, and he was still staring at me,**

"Why," _Bella_ asked.

Edward shook his head.

"I know for one I haven't been able to talk my eyes off you since we got here," _Edward _whispered in her ear,

**but not gawking like the other students had today — he had a slightly frustrated expression. I looked down again.**

**"That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him." She sniffed, a clear case of sour grapes. I wondered when he'd turned her down.**

"Which time," Edward chuckled.

**I bit my lip to hide my smile. Then I glanced at him again. His face was turned away, but I thought his cheek appeared lifted, as if he were smiling, too.**

**After a few more minutes, the four of them left the table together. They all were noticeably graceful —even the big, brawny one. It was unsettling to watch. The one named Edward didn't look at me again.**

**I sat at the table with Jessica and her friends longer than I would have if I'd been sitting alone. I was anxious not to be late for class on my first day. One of my new acquaintances, who considerately reminded me that her name was Angela, had Biology II with me the next hour. We walked to class together in silence. She was shy, too.**

"At least I'll have one nice normal friend," Bella mumbled.

**When we entered the classroom, Angela went to sit at a black-topped lab table exactly like the ones I was used to. She already had a neighbor. In fact, all the tables were filled but one. Next to the center aisle, I recognized Edward Cullen by his unusual hair, sitting next to that single open seat.**

_Edward _smiled while Edward looked down. Bella rubbed his back trying to comfort him.

**As I walked down the aisle to introduce myself to the teacher and get my slip signed, I was watching him surreptitiously. Just as I passed, he suddenly went rigid in his seat. He stared at me again, meeting my eyes with the strangest expression on his face — it was hostile, furious. **

"Why would you do that young man," _Carlisle _asked.

"Ya what's wrong with you," _Rosalie _asked.

**I looked away quickly, shocked, going red again. I stumbled over a book in the walkway and had to catch myself on the edge of a table. The girl sitting there giggled.**

**I'd noticed that his eyes were black — coal black.**

"Humans never notice our eyes," Emmett mumbled serious for once.

**Mr. Banner signed my slip and handed me a book with no nonsense about introductions. I could tell we were going to get along. Of course, he had no choice but to send me to the one open seat in the middle of the room. I kept my eyes down as I went to sit by **_**him**_**, bewildered by the antagonistic stare he'd given me.**

"I'm so sorry," Edward said to Bella.

"Don't be," Bella said.

**I didn't look up as I set my book on the table and took my seat, but I saw his posture change from the corner of my eye. He was leaning away from me, sitting on the extreme edge of his chair and averting his face like he smelled something bad.**

"Or good," Edward muttered.

"You smell wonderful to me," _Edward _whispered.

**Inconspicuously, I sniffed my hair. It smelled like strawberries, the scent of my favorite shampoo. It seemed an innocent enough odor. I let my hair fall over my right shoulder, making a dark curtain between us, **

"Sorry, Love," Bella said.

**and tried to pay attention to the teacher. **

**Unfortunately the lecture was on cellular anatomy, something I'd already studied. I took notes carefully anyway, always looking down.**

**I couldn't stop myself from peeking occasionally through the screen of my hair at the strange boy next to me. During the whole class, he never relaxed his stiff position on the edge of his chair, sitting as far from me as possible. I could see his hand on his left leg was clenched into a fist, tendons standing out under his pale skin. This, too, he never relaxed.**

"Why did I make you so tense," _Bella _asked Edward.

"It wasn't you it was something about you but I can't say what," Edward sighed.

**He had the long sleeves of his white shirt pushed up to his elbows, and his forearm was surprisingly hard and muscular beneath his light skin. He wasn't nearly as slight as he'd looked next to his burly brother.**

"Everyone looks small next to me," _Emmett _bragged.

**The class seemed to drag on longer than the others. Was it because the day was finally coming to a close, or because I was waiting for his tight fist to loosen? It never did; he continued to sit so still it looked like he wasn't breathing. What was wrong with him? **

"So many things," Emmett teased trying to lighten the mood.

**Was this his normal behavior? I questioned my judgment on Jessica's bitterness at lunch today. Maybe she was not as resentful as I'd thought. It couldn't have anything to do with me. He didn't know me from Eve.**

**I peeked up at him one more time, and regretted it. He was glaring down at me again, his black eyes full of revulsion. As I flinched away from him, shrinking against my chair, the phrase **_**if looks could kill**_** suddenly ran through my mind.**

_Edward_ couldn't wrap his mind around how he was still alive and looked the same. One thing was confused him the most: why would he be so mean to this beautiful girl he feels such a deep connection too.

**At that moment, the bell rang loudly, making me jump, and Edward Cullen was out of his seat. Fluidly he rose — he was much taller than I'd thought — his back to me, and he was out the door before anyone else was out of their seat.**

**I sat frozen in my seat, staring blankly after him. He was so mean. It wasn't fair. **

"No that's not fair why didn't you give her a chance," _Carlisle _demand he didn't like the way the boy was treating this girl.

"Carlisle, sir, it wasn't his fault. I can't explain why just yet, but believe me because of you he over comes great odds. He doesn't stay this way either; he becomes a very caring, loving, gentle man who I love dearly," Bella had started out looking at _Carlisle _proud of her husband but ended up looking lovingly into Edward's eyes. Edward gave her a bone-crushing hug only to be joined by Carlisle.

"Thank you dear," Carlisle whispered in her ear.

**I began gathering up my things slowly, trying to block the anger that filled me, for fear my eyes would tear up. For some reason, my temper was hardwired to my tear ducts. I usually cried when I was angry, a humiliating tendency.**

**"Aren't you Isabella Swan?" a male voice asked.**

**I looked up to see a cute, baby-faced boy, his pale blond hair carefully gelled into orderly spikes, smiling at me in a friendly way. He obviously didn't think I smelled bad.**

**"Bella," I corrected him, with a smile.**

**"I'm Mike."**

Edward growled.

**"Hi, Mike."**

**"Do you need any help finding your next class?"**

**"I'm headed to the gym, actually. I think I can find it."**

**"That's my next class, too." He seemed thrilled, though it wasn't that big of a coincidence in a school this small.**

**We walked to class together; he was a chatterer — he supplied most of the conversation, which made it easy for me. He'd lived in California till he was ten, so he knew how I felt about the sun. It turned out he was in my English class also. He was the nicest person I'd met today.**

"How was he the nicest person, he seems like a creeper," _Edward _asked.

"Well I wasn't there but I think book me was referring to the fact that one of you will be mean to me," _Bella_ said.

**But as we were entering the gym, he asked, "So, did you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil or what? I've never seen him act like that."**

"It was just me," _Bella _whimpered.

"No, I promise you it has nothing to do with you, well it does but not in the way you think," Edward consoled.

**I cringed. So I wasn't the only one who had noticed. And, apparently, that **_**wasn't **_**Edward Cullen's usual behavior. I decided to play dumb.**

"She's too observant to act dumb," _Jasper_ said to no one in particular, "She would do great in the war if women could enter."

**"Was that the boy I sat next to in Biology?" I asked artlessly.**

**"Yes," he said. "He looked like he was in pain or something."**

**"I don't know," I responded. "I never spoke to him."**

**"He's a weird guy." **

"I've just met the dude, but that seems true," _Emmett_ said with a smile to let you know he was joking.

"Well, now we know the incident didn't make him lose his brain cells it was in the womb," Edward smiled.

**Mike lingered by me instead of heading to the dressing room. "If I were lucky enough to sit by you, I would have talked to you."**

Edward hissed. Bella tried to sooth him, she could tell this part of the book was really bugging him. She couldn't help but wonder what it would be like when they read her reaction to him leaving. She didn't remember much but enough to know it was bad.

**I smiled at him before walking through the girls' locker room door. He was friendly and clearly admiring. But it wasn't enough to ease my irritation.**

"You were irritated with me of all the things irritated," Edward sighed.

**The Gym teacher, Coach Clapp, found me a uniform but didn't make me dress down for today's class. At home, only two years of RE. were required. Here, P.E. was mandatory all four years. Forks was literally my personal hell on Earth.**

"I would hate gym," _Rosalie_ wrinkled her nose.

**I watched four volleyball games running simultaneously. Remembering how many injuries I had sustained— and inflicted **

Both Emmetts bellowed in laughter while the other boys chuckled until Bella gave Edward a look.

— **playing volleyball, I felt faintly nauseated.**

**The final bell rang at last. I walked slowly to the office to return my paperwork. The rain had drifted away, but the wind was strong, and colder. I wrapped my arms around myself.**

**When I walked into the warm office, I almost turned around and walked back out.**

"Why," _Alice _asked.

"You'll see," Edward scolded at the book.

**Edward Cullen stood at the desk in front of me. I recognized again that tousled bronze hair. He didn't appear to notice the sound of my entrance. I stood pressed against the back wall, waiting for the receptionist to be free.**

**He was arguing with her in a low, attractive voice.**

Bella turned to him, "You were trying to charm her weren't you."

"I don't do that do I," Edward put on his most dazzling smile.

**I quickly picked up the gist of the argument. He was trying to trade from sixth-hour Biology to another time — any other time.**

**I just couldn't believe that this was about me. **

"It isn't," Edward whimpered.

**It had to be something else, something that happened before I entered the Biology room. The look on his face must have been about another aggravation entirely. It was impossible that this stranger could take such a sudden, intense dislike to me.**

**The door opened again, and the cold wind suddenly gusted through the room, rustling the papers on the desk, swirling my hair around my face. The girl who came in merely stepped to the desk, placed a note in the wire basket, and walked out again. But Edward Cullen's back stiffened, and he turned slowly to glare at me — his face was absurdly handsome **

"I think I'm going to be sick if I keep hearing how handsome Edward is," Emmett held his stomach as if he was ill.

— **with piercing, hate-filled eyes. For an instant, I felt a thrill of genuine fear, raising the hair on my arms. **

"Whoa whoa whoa, make the history books Bella had a normal human reaction," Jasper applaud. _Bella_ noted how he said "normal human reactions" instead of just "normal reactions", just one more thing about the Cullens that don't add up.

**The look only lasted a second, but it chilled me more than the freezing wind. He turned back to the receptionist.**

**"Never mind, then," he said hastily in a voice like velvet. "I can see that it's impossible. Thank you so much for your help." And he turned on his heel without another look at me, and disappeared out the door.**

**I went meekly to the desk, my face white for once instead of red,**

"This is going to be hilarious is every time book Bella blushes, this Bella does to," _Emmett_ laughed pointing at human Bella.

"It's not nice to tease someone for something they can't help, child," _Carlisle_ scolded.

**and handed her the signed slip.**

**"How did your first day go, dear?" the receptionist asked maternally.**

**"Fine," I lied, my voice weak. She didn't look convinced.**

"No one's convinced when you lie, Bella," Alice sighed.

**When I got to the truck, it was almost the last car in the lot. It seemed like a haven, already the closest thing to home I had in this damp green hole. I sat inside for a while, just staring out the windshield blankly. But soon I was cold enough to need the heater, so I turned the key and the engine roared to life. I headed back to Charlie's house, fighting tears the whole way there.**

"Oh, dear," _Esme_ said sadly.

"I made you cry," Edward whispered.

"It's all right," Bella soothed, "I wasn't sad I was mad. Here I didn't do anything to this charming, handsome, mysterious man and he didn't like me. When even then I felt a connection I didn't understand." Bella finished by giving him a loving kiss on the check.

"I'll read next," Alice said grabbing the book, "**Open Book**".


	3. Open Book

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**A/N: Happy Reading. My sincere apology is at the bottom.**

**2. OPEN BOOK**

**The next day was better… and worse.**

"How can it be better and worse at the same time," _Emmett_ asked.

"If I had to guess I'd say it's because of Edward in some way," _Jasper_ smirked.

"Trust me it will be Edward's fault a lot in these books," Alice smiled at her brother.

**It was better because it wasn't raining yet,**

"What a miracle," Rose muttered.

**though the clouds were dense and opaque. It was easier because I knew what to expect of my day. Mike came to sit by me in English, and walked me to my next class, **

"Go away," _Edward _muttered under his breath.

**with Chess Club Eric glaring at him all the while; that was nattering. People didn't look at me quite as much as they had yesterday. I sat with a big group at lunch that included Mike, Eric, Jessica, and several other people whose names and faces I now remembered. I began to feel like I was treading water, instead of drowning in it.**

"I'm glad you were doing better dear," _Carlisle_ smiled.

**It was worse because I was tired; I still couldn't sleep with the wind echoing around the house. It was worse because Mr. Varner called on me in Trig when my hand wasn't raised and I had the wrong answer. It was miserable because I had to play volleyball, and the one time I didn't cringe out of the way of the ball, I hit my teammate in the head with it.**

The group chuckled.

**And it was worse because Edward Cullen wasn't in school at all.**

Both Edward's smiled at that then Edward frowned knowing he hurt Bella.

**All morning I was dreading lunch, fearing his bizarre glares. Part of me wanted to confront him and demand to know what his problem was. While I was lying sleepless in my bed, I even imagined what I would say. But I knew myself too well to think I would really have the guts to do it. I made the Cowardly Lion look like the terminator.**

"You are anything but the Cowardly Lion, my dear," _Edward _said kissing _Bella's _hand.

**But when I walked into the cafeteria with Jessica — trying to keep my eyes from sweeping the place for him, and failing entirely — I saw that his four siblings of sorts were sitting together at the same table, and he was not with them.**

"You ran from me," _Bella_ mumbled looking down at her feet.

"Bella, I promise I come back. I would like to say I had good reason to but in truth I was just a coward. I can also tell you the Edward sitting next to you will never run," Edward said lovingly to _Bella._

**Mike intercepted us and steered us to his table. Jessica seemed elated by the attention, and her friends quickly joined us. But as I tried to listen to their easy chatter, I was terribly uncomfortable, waiting nervously for the moment he would arrive. I hoped that he would simply ignore me when he came, and prove my suspicions false.**

**He didn't come, and as time passed I grew more and more tense.**

**I walked to Biology with more confidence when, by the end of lunch, he still hadn't showed. Mike, who was taking on the qualities of a golden retriever, **

The group laughed.

"Does that mean I can lock him in a cage," Edward grinned at the idea.

Bella slapped his chest, "Behave."

**walked faithfully by my side to class. I held my breath at the door, but Edward Cullen wasn't there, either. I exhaled and went to my seat. Mike followed, talking about an upcoming trip to the beach. He lingered by my desk till the bell rang. Then he smiled at me wistfully and went to sit by a girl with braces and a bad perm. It looked like I was going to have to do something about Mike, and it wouldn't be easy. In a town like this, where everyone lived on top of everyone else, diplomacy was essential. I had never been enormously tactful; I had no practice dealing with overly friendly boys.**

"Really? But you're beautiful," Rose gasped shocked.

_ Bella _blushed she couldn't believe the blonde haired goddess thought she was beautiful.

**I was relieved that I had the desk to myself, that Edward was absent. I told myself that repeatedly. But I couldn't get rid of the nagging suspicion that I was the reason he wasn't there. It was ridiculous, and egotistical, to think that I could affect anyone that strongly. It was impossible. And yet I couldn't stop worrying that it was true.**

**When the school day was finally done, and the blush was fading out of my cheeks from the volleyball incident,**

"What incident," Emmett asked cutting Alice off.

Bella rolled her eyes before turning to Alice, "Continue."

"Wait! Before we continue I have a question. How am I here and over there at the same time and why do I look different? And why am I here," _Edward_ ranted. The rest of the humans looked startled by this, why hadn't they noticed. While the vampires looked at a loss on how to explain.

_Sigh_. "I don't know how to explain or why you're here. Room?" Carlisle asked confused. He knew along with the other vampires why they were different. Just as a note dropped _Carlisle _gasped.

"No. It can't be. Why didn't I notice before? The paleness, the odd eyes, the hostility of the one in the book…"

"I need a room with a door, now," Edward said jumping up at barely human speed. "Carlisle, I think it's time you talk to yourself before unnecessary panic is caused."

"Of course. Please come _Carlisle_," Carlisle addressed himself. _Carlisle _looked hesitant he didn't really want to go into a room alone with the monster. Carlisle sensing his own reasoning he whispered in his ear, so he was the only human to hear. "If I were going to hurt you, I would have done so. I, we, are much different than the ones you found in the sewer."

"Don't worry, sweetheart we'll handle it out here," Esme told her love. She grabbed the note as soon as the door clicked. "The note says, _Young Edward, to answer your question why you look different the answer is in the books. The answer as to why there are two of you and why you're here is that I am a very powerful friend. I brought you into a space where time no longer exists. I thought, no I know you're going to want to know your future. I also brought your future self to help guide you and explain. They can help you with what is about to happen to you all. For some it will be harder than others. Sincerely, a friend_

The humans were unable to ask any more questions because they were trying to process what they heard.

Carlisle's P.O.V. (Vampire)

I paced back and forth how do I explain to myself. I continued to pace when I was hit with an epiphany, what would I want to hear. I took a deep unnecessary breath and began.

"I think I've figured out when you all were pulled from. And please correct me if I'm wrong, but I remember the day all too well. I had been running down the street toward the monsters and when I reached them one turned and bit me. I knew what would happen to me, and self-preservation instincts kicked in. I crawled into a potato cellar and waited for the transformation to end. When it finally did I tried to kill myself, but it never worked. Soon I found myself again when I learned I could hunt animals instead of humans. Once I learned control I began to start the passion I had before father ordered me to hunt vampires…medicine. That is where I saved my family and wife you saw out there." I looked up at him and saw the apology in his eyes. "I, we, have never harmed an innocent soul."

"I'm sorry. I should have trusted you, me, us whatever. Father has gotten into my head more than I realized I guess. Forgive me for my rudeness?" my human self asked.

"Of course."

"I have a question, why do you think we're here?"

"I don't know my only guess is to try and make the transformation easier, now let's get back out there and read the rest," I smiled opening the door.

Nobody's P.O.V.

Everyone settled into their seats before Carlisle spoke, "Continue Alice."

**I changed quickly back into my jeans and navy blue sweater. I hurried from the girls' locker room, pleased to find that I had successfully evaded my retriever friend for the moment. I walked swiftly out to the parking lot. It was crowded now with fleeing students. I got in my truck and dug through my bag to make sure I had what I needed.**

**Last night I'd discovered that Charlie couldn't cook much besides fried eggs and bacon. **

"BACON," _Emmett _shouted.

They all shook our head except Emmett who looked like if he could throw up he would. _I can't believe I ate that stuff and liked it,_ Emmett thought.

**So I requested that I be assigned kitchen detail for the duration of my stay. He was willing enough to hand over the keys to the banquet hall. I also found out that he had no food in the house. So I had my shopping list and the cash from the jar in the cupboard labeled FOOD MONEY, and I was on my way to the Thriftway.**

**I gunned my deafening engine to life, ignoring the heads that turned in my direction, and backed carefully into a place in the line of cars that were waiting to exit the parking lot. As I waited, trying to pretend that the earsplitting rumble was coming from someone else's car, I saw the two Cullens and the Hale twins getting into their car. It was the shiny new Volvo. Of course. I hadn't noticed their clothes before**

"Bella! All that time I spend picking out all of our clothes out and you don't notice," Alice ranted.

"Oh now I know this isn't real. I would never let anyone pick my clothes out," _Rosalie _huffed.

Rosalie smiled to her human self, "Don't worry she doesn't we won't let her, she tried."

— **I'd been too mesmerized by their faces. Now that I looked, it was obvious that they were all dressed exceptionally well; simply, but in clothes that subtly hinted at designer origins. With their remarkable good looks, the style with which they carried themselves, they could have worn dishrags and pulled it off.**

"As if," Alice snorted.

**It seemed excessive for them to have both looks and money. But as far as I could tell, life worked that way most of the time. It didn't look as if it bought them any acceptance here.**

**No, I didn't fully believe that. The isolation must be their desire; I couldn't imagine any door that wouldn't be opened by that degree of beauty.**

"You are a very wise young lady," _Esme_ smiled glancing between the Bella's.

"Thanks, Mom," Bella replied. Seconds after she realized her mistake just as _Esme_ broke down crying. _My baby Carlisle why couldn't I have just died, Esme _thought.

Edward got up and pulled her into a hug, "Never think that, I know it's hard now but it will get better. You see yourself over there, she is happy and she is loved." He let her sit down but before he returned to his seat he whispered in _Carlisle's _ear, "Hold her she needs you whether either of you know it or not."

**They looked at my noisy truck as I passed them, just like everyone else. I kept my eyes straight forward and was relieved when I finally was free of the school grounds.**

**The Thriftway was not far from the school, just a few streets south, off the highway. It was nice to be inside the supermarket; it felt normal. I did the shopping at home, and I fell into the pattern of the familiar task gladly. The store was big enough inside that I couldn't hear the tapping of the rain on the roof to remind me where I was.**

"I know how you feel," Jasper said with a sigh.

**When I got home, I unloaded all the groceries, stuffing them in wherever I could find an open space. I hoped Charlie wouldn't mind. I wrapped potatoes in foil and stuck them in the oven to bake, covered a steak in marinade and balanced it on top of a carton of eggs in the fridge.**

**When I was finished with that, I took my book bag upstairs. Before starting my homework, I changed into a pair of dry sweats, pulled my damp hair up into a pony-tail, and checked my e-mail for the first time. I had three messages.**

"All from Renee no doubt," _Bella _sighed. She knew Renee was never a parental type but did she really replace her.

**"Bella," my mom wrote…**

**Write me as soon as you get in. Tell me how your **

**flight was. Is it raining? I miss you already. I'm al-**

**most finished packing for Florida, but I can't find my**

**pink blouse. Do you know where I put it? Phil says **

**hi. Mom.**

**I sighed and went to the next. It was sent eight hours after the first.**

**"Bella," she wrote…**

**Why haven't you e-mailed me yet? What are you**

**waiting for? Mom.**

**The last was from this morning.**

**Isabella,**

**If I haven't heard from you by 5:30 p.m. today I'm**

**calling Charlie.**

**I checked the clock. I still had an hour, but my mom was well known for jumping the gun.**

**Mom,**

**Calm down. I'm writing right now. Don't do anything**

**rash.**

**Bella.**

**I sent that, and began again.**

**Mom,**

**Everything is great. Of course it's raining. I was **

**waiting for something to write about. School isn't**

**bad, just a little repetitive. I met some nice kids who**

**sit by me at lunch. **

**Your blouse is at the dry cleaners - you were**

**supposed to pick it up Friday.**

**Charlie bought me a truck, can you believe it? I**

**love it. It's old, but really sturdy, which is good, you**

**know, for me.**

**I miss you, too. I'll write again soon, but I'm not**

**going to check my e-mail every five minutes. Relax,**

**breathe. I love you.**

**Bella.**

**I had decided to read **_**Wuthering Heights **_

"I love that novel," _Edward _sighed_._

"Well, well, well seems as though I'm not the only one who loves the novel," Bella taunted her husband.

Edward sighed, "I eat my words, love."

— **the novel we were currently studying in English — yet again for the fun of it, and that's what I was doing when Charlie came home. I'd lost track of the time, and I hurried downstairs to take the potatoes out and put the steak in to broil.**

**"Bella?" my father called out when he heard me on the stairs.**

**Who else? I thought to myself.**

"I can think of a few," Emmett chuckled.

**"Hey, Dad, welcome home."**

**"Thanks." He hung up his gun belt and stepped out of his boots as I bustled about the kitchen. As far as I was aware, he'd never shot the gun on the job. But he kept it ready. When I came here as a child, he would always remove the bullets as soon as he walked in the door. I guess he considered me old enough now not to shoot myself by accident, and not depressed enough to shoot myself on purpose.**

Edward and Bella cringed.

**"What's for dinner?" he asked warily. My mother was an imaginative cook, and her experiments weren't always edible. **

_Emmett_ laughed.

**I was surprised, and sad, that he seemed to remember that far back.**

**"Steak and potatoes," I answered, and he looked relieved.**

**He seemed to feel awkward standing in the kitchen doing nothing; he lumbered into the living room to watch TV while I worked. We were both more comfortable that way. I made a salad while the steaks cooked, and set the table.**

**I called him in when dinner was ready, and he sniffed appreciatively as he walked into the room.**

**"Smells good, Bell."**

**"Thanks."**

**We ate in silence for a few minutes. It wasn't uncomfortable. Neither of us was bothered by the quiet. In some ways, we were well suited for living together.**

"He thought so too," Edward smiled to his Bella.

**"So, how did you like school? Have you made any friends?" he asked as he was taking seconds.**

**"Well, I have a few classes with a girl named Jessica. I sit with her friends at lunch. And there's this boy, Mike, who's very friendly. Everybody seems pretty nice." With one outstanding exception.**

"Mike doesn't seem all that nice and I'm sure Eddie over there had a good reason for his hostility," _Jasper_ commented.

**"That must be Mike Newton. Nice kid — nice family. His dad owns the sporting goods store just outside of town. He makes a good living off all the backpackers who come through here."**

**"Do you know the Cullen family?" I asked hesitantly.**

**"Dr. Cullen's family? Sure. Dr. Cullen's a great man."**

**"They… the kids… are a little different. They don't seem to fit in very well at school."**

**Charlie surprised me by looking angry.**

**"People in this town," he muttered. "Dr. Cullen is a brilliant surgeon who could probably work in any hospital in the world, make ten times the salary he gets here," he continued, getting louder. "We're lucky to have him — lucky that his wife wanted to live in a small town.**

"In truth I would move anywhere you wanted to go," _Esme_ whispered in _Carlisle's_ ear. She felt safe in his arms; he made the pain go away.

**He's an asset to the community, and all of those kids are well behaved and polite. I had my doubts, when they first moved in, with all those adopted teenagers. I thought we might have some problems with them. But they're all very mature — I haven't had one speck of trouble from any of them. That's more than I can say for the children of some folks who have lived in this town for generations. And they stick together the way a family should —camping trips every other weekend… Just because they're newcomers, people have to talk."**

"I never knew he thought that way about us," Jasper muttered.

**It was the longest speech I'd ever heard Charlie make. He must feel strongly about whatever people were saying.**

**I backpedaled. "They seemed nice enough to me. I just noticed they kept to themselves. They're all very attractive," I added, trying to be more complimentary.**

"Good strategy," _Jasper_ complemented.

**"You should see the doctor," Charlie said, laughing. "It's a good thing he's happily married. A lot of the nurses at the hospital have a hard time concentrating on their work with him around."**

"That might be a problem," Carlisle chuckled.

"I might just have to visit the hospital more often. Just to make sure they know you're taken," Esme huffed irritated.

**We lapsed back into silence as we finished eating. He cleared the table while I started on the dishes. He went back to the TV, and after I finished washing the dishes by hand — no dishwasher — I went upstairs unwillingly to work on my math homework. I could feel a tradition in the making. That night it was finally quiet. I fell asleep quickly, exhausted.**

**The rest of the week was uneventful. I got used to the routine of my classes. By Friday I was able to recognize, if not name, almost all the students at school. In Gym, the kids on my team learned not to pass me the ball**

The group chuckled while _Bella _blushed and Bella glared at the group.

**and to step quickly in front of me if the other team tried to take advantage of my weakness. I happily stayed out of their way.**

**Edward Cullen didn't come back to school.**

_Edward_ frowned.

**Every day, I watched anxiously until the rest of the Cullens entered the cafeteria without him. Then I could relax and join in the lunchtime conversation. Mostly it centered around a trip to the La Push Ocean Park in two weeks that Mike was putting together. I was invited, and I had agreed to go, more out of politeness than desire. Beaches should be hot and dry.**

"I agree but by the sound of it and what I've heard, I doubt that's going to happen," _Alice_ stated. She didn't remember going to the beach, but her friend had described to her so many beautiful things. She was pleased beaches were one of them.

**By Friday I was perfectly comfortable entering my Biology class, no longer worried that Edward would be there. For all I knew, he had dropped out of school. I tried not to think about him, but I couldn't totally suppress the worry that I was responsible for his continued absence, ridiculous as it seemed.**

"Everything I do is because of you," Edward whispered so low only Bella could hear him.

**My first weekend in Forks passed without incident. Charlie, unused to spending time in the usually empty house, worked most of the weekend. I cleaned the house, got ahead on my homework, and wrote my mom more bogusly cheerful e-mail. I did drive to the library Saturday, but it was so poorly stocked that I didn't bother to get a card; I would have to make a date to visit Olympia or Seattle soon and find a good bookstore. I wondered idly what kind of gas mileage the truck got… and shuddered at the thought.**

**The rain stayed soft over the weekend, quiet, so I was able to sleep well.**

_Sigh._ "I'm glad you slept well. I'm sorry to everyone, I didn't mean to be such a snob, I hope you'll forgive me," _Rosalie_ apologized.

A chorus of 'yes's' and 'of course's' sounded throughout the room.

**People greeted me in the parking lot Monday morning. I didn't know all their names, but I waved back and smiled at everyone. It was colder this morning, but happily not raining. In English, Mike took his accustomed seat by my side. We had a pop quiz on **_**Wuthering Heights**_**. It was straightforward, very easy.**

"For you I imagine it would be for you," Jasper teased. Bella being the mature mom she is stuck her tongue out at him.

**All in all, I was feeling a lot more comfortable than I had thought I would feel by this point. More comfortable than I had ever expected to feel here.**

**When we walked out of class, the air was full of swirling bits of white. I could hear people shouting excitedly to each other. The wind bit at my cheeks, my nose.**

**"Wow," Mike said. "It's snowing."**

"Ew," _Bella _said scrunching up her nose.

"Agreed," _Jasper _said.

"How can you not like snow," _Emmett _asked.

**I looked at the little cotton fluffs that were building up along the sidewalk and swirling erratically past my face.**

**"Ew." Snow. There went my good day.**

"Repeating yourself I see," _Alice _ smirked.

**He looked surprised. "Don't you like snow?"**

**"No. That means it's too cold for rain." Obviously. "Besides, I thought it was supposed to come down in flakes — you know, each one unique and all that. These just look like the ends of Q-tips."**

"Haven't you ever seen snow before?" _Esme _asked.

_Bella _shook her head.

**"Haven't you ever seen snow fall before?" he asked incredulously.**

**"Sure I have." I paused. "On TV."**

The group burst out laughing save for both Bellas.

**Mike laughed. And then a big, squishy ball of dripping snow smacked into the back of his head. We both turned to see where it came from. I had my suspicions about Eric, who was walking away, his back toward us — in the wrong direction for his next class.**

"That's not a good strategy," _Jasper_ chuckled shaking his head.

**Mike apparently had the same notion. He bent over and began scraping together a pile of the white mush.**

**"I'll see you at lunch, okay?" I kept walking as I spoke. "Once people start throwing wet stuff, I go**

**inside."**

**He just nodded, his eyes on Eric's retreating figure.**

**Throughout the morning, everyone chattered excitedly about the snow; apparently it was the first snowfall of the new year. I kept my mouth shut. Sure, it was drier than rain — until it melted in your socks.**

**I walked alertly to the cafeteria with Jessica after Spanish. Mush balls were flying everywhere. I kept a binder in my hands, ready to use it as a shield if necessary.**

_Emmett_ started laughing then seconds later Edward chuckled at his thoughts. Bella raised an eyebrow.

"Emmett thoughts, he imagined you in a suit of armor made of binders," Edward chuckled again too low for the humans to hear.

**Jessica thought I was hilarious, but something in my expression kept her from lobbing a snowball at me herself.**

**Mike caught up to us as we walked in the doors, laughing, with ice melting the spikes in his hair. He and Jessica were talking animatedly about the snow fight as we got in line to buy food. I glanced toward that table in the corner out of habit. And then I froze where I stood. There were five people at the table.**

"You came back," _Bella_ beamed.

**Jessica pulled on my arm.**

**"Hello? Bella? What do you want?"**

**I looked down; my ears were hot. I had no reason to feel self-conscious, I reminded myself. I hadn't done anything wrong.**

**"What's with Bella?" Mike asked Jessica.**

"I would say ask her yourself but I don't like you talking to her," _Edward_ mumbled. _Bella_ heard him and blushed.

**"Nothing," I answered. "I'll just get a soda today." I caught up to the end of the line.**

**"Aren't you hungry?" Jessica asked.**

**"Actually, I feel a little sick," I said, my eyes still on the floor.**

"Aw sick with butterflies I wonder," _Alice _bounced in her seat. _Jasper_ put a hand on her shoulder and she calmed some.

"More like sick with nerves, the fool was giving her death glares," _Rosalie _said.

"Rosalie he had his reasons and Bella you need to eat," Esme said to the two human girls. They looked down they didn't know why but they didn't want to disappoint her.

**I waited for them to **_**get **_**their food, and then followed them to a table, my eyes on my feet.**

**I sipped my soda slowly, my stomach churning. Twice Mike asked, with unnecessary concern, how I was feeling. I told him it was nothing, but I was wondering if I **_**should **_**play it up and escape to the nurse's office for the next hour.**

**Ridiculous. I shouldn't have to run away.**

"We shouldn't but sometime we just feel that the only way is too run," _Esme_ muttered thinking of the pain she felt when her baby died.

**I decided to permit myself one glance at the Cullen family's table. If he was glaring at me, I would skip Biology, like the coward I was.**

"You are not a coward my dear," _Edward_ whispered pulling _Bella_ into his arms. He realized he was being very forward but she didn't resist and he felt they were destined to be together forever. He just didn't realize how long forever entailed at the time.

**I kept my head down and glanced up under my lashes. None of them were looking this way. I lifted my head a little.**

**They were laughing. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett all had their hair entirely saturated with melting snow. Alice and Rosalie were leaning away as Emmett shook his dripping hair toward them. They were enjoying the snowy day, just like everyone else — only they looked more like a scene from a movie than the rest of us.**

"Take a bow pixie you know you wanna," Emmett teased too low for humans to hear.

"You did that," Bella said in the same low voice shocked, "I should have known."

**But, aside from the laughter and playfulness, there was something different, and I couldn't quite pinpoint what that difference was. I examined Edward the most carefully. His skin was less pale, I decided —flushed from the snow fight maybe — the circles under his eyes much less noticeable. But there was something more. I pondered, staring, trying to isolate the change.**

"You went…camping didn't you," Bella asked using their human term for hunting.

"Try overly camped to the point of unnecessary. I tried telling him nothing would happen," Alice grumbled.

**"Bella, what are you staring at?" Jessica intruded, her eyes following my stare.**

**At that precise moment, his eyes flashed over to meet mine.**

**I dropped my head, letting my hair fall to conceal my face. I was sure, though, in the instant our eyes met, that he didn't look harsh or unfriendly as he had the last time I'd seen him. He looked merely curious again, unsatisfied in some way.**

"I was trying…" Edward trailed off.

_To do this, _Bella lowered her shield. Edwards face lit up. _You know I was thinking when we go hunting later we could have some fun._

"Guys stop that, or we're going to all need rooms," Jasper hissed.

**"Edward Cullen is staring at you," Jessica giggled in my ear.**

**"He doesn't look angry, does he?" I couldn't help asking.**

**"No," she said, sounding confused by my question. "Should he be?"**

**"I don't think he likes me," I confided. I still felt queasy. I put my head down on my arm.**

"Don't worry I like you a lot," _Edward _said nuzzling _Bella's_ neck.

**"The Cullens don't like anybody… well, they don't notice anybody enough to like them. But he's still staring at you."**

**"Stop looking at him," I hissed.**

"Protective much?" _Alice _giggled.

"You haven't seen anything yet," Rose laughed.

**She snickered, but she looked away. I raised my head enough to make sure that she did, contemplating violence if she resisted.**

"I can't see you being very violent Bella," Esme said laughing softly.

**Mike interrupted us then — he was planning an epic battle of the blizzard in the parking lot after school and wanted us to join. Jessica agreed enthusiastically. The way she looked at Mike left little doubt that she would be up for anything he suggested. I kept silent. I would have to hide in the gym until the parking lot cleared.**

"But snow ball fights are so much fun, why would you hide?" _Emmett _asked.

"Have you been paying attention to the book? I can't walk across a flat surface without tripping. I'm sure even you can figure out why I wouldn't want to participate in the fun," _Bella _explained but teased. She never got along with many people, but felt very comfortable with them. She couldn't figure out why there was two of her in the same room. Why did she look so different and why were her eyes golden instead of brown? Was she really lucky enough to belong to Edward? Both of them were gorgeous and out of her league.

**For the rest of the lunch hour I very carefully kept my eyes at my own table. I decided to honor the bargain I'd made with myself. Since he didn't look angry, I would go to Biology. My stomach did frightened little flips at the thought of sitting next to him again.**

**I didn't really want to walk to class with Mike as usual — he seemed to be a popular target for the snowball snipers — but when we went to the door, everyone besides me groaned in unison. It was raining, washing all traces of the snow away in clear, icy ribbons down the side of the walkway. I pulled my hood up, secretly pleased. I would be free to go straight home after Gym.**

**Mike kept up a string of complaints on the way to building four.**

**Once inside the classroom, I saw with relief that my table was still empty. Mr. Banner was walking around the room, distributing one microscope and box of slides to each table. Class didn't start for a few minutes, and the room buzzed with conversation. I kept my eyes away from the door, doodling idly on the cover of my notebook.**

**I heard very clearly when the chair next to me moved, but my eyes stayed carefully focused on the pattern I was drawing.**

"You were trying to make me comfortable," Bella smiled.

**"Hello," said a quiet, musical voice. I looked up, stunned that he was speaking to me. He was sitting as far away from me as the desk allowed, but his chair was angled toward me. His hair was dripping wet, disheveled — even so, he looked like he'd just finished shooting a commercial for hair gel. His dazzling face was friendly, open, a slight smile on his flawless lips. But his eyes were careful.**

"Did you hear that, Jazz? Eddie has a dazzling face with flawless lips and he speaks with a musical voice," Emmett teased. Jasper chuckled.

Edward groaned, "Don't call me Eddie."

Bella lowered her shield, _Sorry, but it's going to get worse._

**"My name is Edward Cullen," he continued. "I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Bella Swan."**

"Shall we count how many times our dear brother messes up?" Alice asked.

"We shall, I think this would be strike one," Jasper smiled.

**My mind was spinning with confusion. Had I made up the whole thing? He was perfectly polite now. I had to speak; he was waiting. But I couldn't think of anything conventional to say.**

**"H-how do you know my name?" I stammered.**

**He laughed a soft, enchanting laugh.**

"Enchanting laugh huh," _Emmett _teased.

**"Oh, I think everyone knows your name. The whole town's been waiting for you to arrive."**

**I grimaced. I knew it was something like that.**

**"No," I persisted stupidly. "I meant, why did you call me Bella?"**

**He seemed confused. "Do you prefer Isabella?"**

**"No, I like Bella," I said. "But I think Charlie — I mean my dad — must call me Isabella behind my back— that's what everyone here seems to know me as," I tried to explain, feeling like an utter moron.**

"You're not a moron Bella, that would be Edward," Rosalie smiled at Edward.

**"Oh." He let it drop. I looked away awkwardly.**

**Thankfully, Mr. Banner started class at that moment. I tried to concentrate as he explained the lab we would be doing today. The slides in the box were out of order. Working as lab partners, we had to separate the slides of onion root tip cells into the phases of mitosis they represented and label them accordingly. We weren't supposed to use our books. In twenty minutes, he would be coming around to see who had it right.**

**"Get started," he commanded.**

**"Ladies first, partner?" Edward asked. I looked up to see him smiling a crooked smile so beautiful that I could only stare at him like an idiot.**

"Well it must be my turn to stare," _Edward _whispered.

**"Or I could start, if you wish." The smile faded; he was obviously wondering if I was mentally competent.**

"Never," Edward said seriously.

**"No," I said, flushing. "I'll go ahead."**

**I was showing off, just a little. I'd already done this lab, and I knew what I was looking for. It should be easy. I snapped the first slide into place under the microscope and adjusted it quickly to the 40X objective. I studied the slide briefly.**

**My assessment was confident. "Prophase."**

**"Do you mind if I look?" he asked as I began to remove the slide. His hand caught mine, to stop me, as he asked. His fingers were ice-cold, like he'd been holding them in a snowdrift before class. But that wasn't why I jerked my hand away so quickly. When he touched me, it stung my hand as if an electric current had passed through us.**

"I wish I had that," _Rosalie _whispered thinking about how she felt when Royce touched her.

"You will," Rose said smiling up at her Emmett.

**"I'm sorry," he muttered, pulling his hand back immediately. However, he continued to reach for the microscope. I watched him, still staggered, as he examined the slide for an even shorter time than I had.**

**"Prophase," he agreed, writing it neatly in the first space on our worksheet. He swiftly switched out the first slide for the second, and then glanced at it cursorily.**

**"Anaphase," he murmured, writing it down as he spoke.**

**I kept my voice indifferent. "May I?"**

**He smirked and pushed the microscope to me.**

**I looked through the eyepiece eagerly, only to be disappointed. Dang it, he was right.**

**"Slide three?" I held out my hand without looking at him.**

**He handed it to me; it seemed like he was being careful not to touch my skin again.**

**I took the most fleeting look I could manage.**

**"Interphase." I passed him the microscope before he could ask for it. He took a swift peek, and then wrote it down. I would have written it while he looked, but his clear, elegant script intimidated me. I didn't want to spoil the page with my clumsy scrawl.**

**We were finished before anyone else was close. I could see Mike and his partner comparing two slides again and again, and another group had their book open under the table.**

**Which left me with nothing to do but try to not look at him… unsuccessfully. I glanced up, and he was staring at me, that same inexplicable look of frustration in his eyes. Suddenly I identified that subtle difference in his face.**

**"Did you get contacts?" I blurted out unthinkingly.**

**He seemed puzzled by my unexpected question. "No."**

"Strike two," Alice laughed.

**"Oh," I mumbled. "I thought there was something different about your eyes."**

**He shrugged, and looked away.**

**In fact, I was sure there was something different. I vividly remembered the flat black color of his eyes the last time he'd glared at me — the color was striking against the background of his pale skin and his auburn hair. Today, his eyes were a completely different color: a strange ocher, darker than butterscotch, but with the same golden tone. **

The human save for Carlisle gasped.

"How," _Esme_ asked. She noticed how all of their eyes were different form the original people who were sitting in this room. Now that she thought about it why and how was their two sets of the same person in the same room.

"You'll understand soon, you all will," Carlisle said sadly. He could see the dark look in her eyes.

**I didn't understand how that could be, unless he was lying for some reason about the contacts. Or maybe Forks was making me crazy in the literal sense of the word.**

**I looked down. His hands were clenched into hard fists again.**

**Mr. Banner came to our table then, to see why we weren't working. He looked over our shoulders to glance at the completed lab, and then stared more intently to check the answers.**

**"So, Edward, didn't you think Isabella should get a chance with the microscope?" Mr. Banner asked.**

"I'm smart thank you very much, stupid assuming teacher," _Bella_ grumbled.

The group laughed.

**"Bella," Edward corrected automatically. "Actually, she identified three of the five."**

**Mr. Banner looked at me now; his expression was skeptical.**

**"Have you done this lab before?" he asked. I smiled sheepishly. "Not with onion root."**

**"Whitefish blastula?"**

**"Yeah."**

**Mr. Banner nodded. "Were you in an advanced placement program in Phoenix?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Well," he said after a moment, "I guess it's good you two are lab partners." He mumbled something else as he walked away. After he left, I began doodling on my notebook again.**

"What did he say," Esme asked looking at Edward.

"So the other kids can get a chance to learn something for themselves," Edward sighed answering the question knowing it would bring more questions.

"How did you know let alone remember what he said? Even for that matter if this is you all in high school then why do you still look like teenagers," _Jasper_ asked looking around at the paler versions of themselves. Before anyone could try and say anything a note dropped into his lap, _Patience is a virtue, Major._

**"It's too bad about the snow, isn't it?" Edward asked. **

"Really the weather you couldn't think of anything better," _Rosalie_ teased yet serious.

**I had the feeling that he was forcing himself to make small talk with me. Paranoia swept over me again. It was like he had heard my conversation with Jessica at lunch and was trying to prove me wrong.**

"I was trying to leave you with a better impression of me," Edward sighed.

**"Not really," I answered honestly, instead of pretending to be normal like everyone else. I was still trying to dislodge the stupid feeling of suspicion, and I couldn't concentrate.**

**"You don't like the cold." It wasn't a question.**

"But she loves the cold now," Emmett laughed.

**"Or the wet."**

**"Forks must be a difficult place for you to live," he mused.**

**"You have no idea," I muttered darkly.**

**He looked fascinated by what I said, for some reason I couldn't imagine. His face was such a distraction that I tried not to look at it any more than courtesy absolutely demanded.**

**"Why did you come here, then?"**

**No one had asked me that — not straight out like he did, demanding.**

"Edward, that was rude," Esme scolded.

**"It's… complicated."**

**"I think I can keep up," he pressed.**

**I paused for a long moment, and then made the mistake of meeting his gaze. His dark gold eyes confused me, and I answered without thinking.**

**"My mother got remarried," I said.**

**"That doesn't sound so complex," he disagreed, but he was suddenly sympathetic. "When did that happen?"**

**"Last September." My voice sounded sad, even to me.**

**"And you don't like him," Edward surmised, his tone still kind.**

**"No, Phil is fine. Too young, maybe, but nice enough."**

**"Why didn't you stay with them?"**

**I couldn't fathom his interest, but he continued to stare at me with penetrating eyes, as if my dull life's story was somehow vitally important.**

**"Phil travels a lot. He plays ball for a living." I half-smiled.**

The boys smiled, while the girls shook their heads at them.

**"Have I heard of him?" he asked, smiling in response.**

**"Probably not. He doesn't play **_**well**_**. Strictly minor league. He moves around a lot."**

**"And your mother sent you here so that she could travel with him." He said it as an assumption again, not a question.**

"My mother would never; I'm sending myself," _Bella_ said threw narrowed eyes.

**My chin raised a fraction. "No, she did not send me here. I sent myself."**

**His eyebrows knit together. "I don't understand," he admitted, and he seemed unnecessarily frustrated by that fact.**

**I sighed. Why was I explaining this to him? He continued to stare at me with obvious curiosity.**

**"She stayed with me at first, but she missed him. It made her unhappy… so I decided it was time to spend some quality time with Charlie." My voice was glum by the time I finished.**

**"But now you're unhappy," he pointed out.**

**"And?" I challenged.**

"You're so selfless," _Carlisle_ said looking into Bella's eyes.

**"That doesn't seem fair." He shrugged, but his eyes were still intense.**

**I laughed without humor. "Hasn't anyone ever told you? Life isn't fair."**

**"I believe I **_**have **_**heard that somewhere before," he agreed dryly.**

**"So that's all," I insisted, wondering why he was still staring at me that way.**

**His gaze became appraising. "You put on a good show," he said slowly. "But I'd be willing to bet that you're suffering more than you let anyone see."**

**I grimaced at him, resisting the impulse to stick out my tongue like a five-year-old, and looked away.**

"Oh please do," _Emmett _laughed.

**"Am I wrong?"**

**I tried to ignore him.**

**"I didn't think so," he murmured smugly.**

**"Why does it matter to **_**you**_**?" I asked, irritated. I kept my eyes away, watching the teacher make his rounds.**

"Because he loves you," _Alice_ smiled.

**"That's a very good question," he muttered, so quietly that I wondered if he was talking to himself. However, after a few seconds of silence, I decided that was the only answer I was going to get.**

**I sighed, scowling at the blackboard.**

**"Am I annoying you?" he asked. He sounded amused.**

**I glanced at him without thinking… and told the truth again. "Not exactly. I'm more annoyed at myself. My face is so easy to read — my mother always calls me her open book." I frowned. **

**"On the contrary, I find you very difficult to read." Despite everything that I'd said and he'd guessed, he sounded like he meant it.**

**"You must be a good reader then," I replied.**

**"Usually." He smiled widely, flashing a set of perfect, ultra white teeth.**

"And strike three, you're out," Jasper laughed.

"What does that mean," _Rosalie _asked.

**Mr. Banner called the class to order then, and I turned with relief to listen. I was in disbelief that I'd just explained my dreary life to this bizarre, beautiful boy **

"Oh here we go again with the beautiful boy," Rosalie said in disgust.

**who may or may not despise me. He'd seemed engrossed in our conversation, but now I could see, from the corner of my eye, that he was leaning away from me again, his hands gripping the edge of the table with unmistakable tension.**

**I tried to appear attentive as Mr. Banner illustrated, with transparencies on the overhead projector, what I had seen without difficulty through the microscope. But my thoughts were unmanageable.**

**When the bell finally rang, Edward rushed as swiftly and as gracefully from the room as he had last Monday. And, like last Monday, I stared after him in amazement.**

**Mike skipped quickly to my side and picked up my books for me. I imagined him with a wagging tail.**

The group erupted in laughter.

"That's priceless," Emmett laughed.

**"That was awful," he groaned. "They all looked exactly the same. You're lucky you had Cullen for a partner."**

"Rude child, he should give you more credit," _Esme_ said appalled.

**"I didn't have any trouble with it," I said, stung by his assumption. I regretted the snub instantly. "I've done the lab before, though," I added before he could get his feelings hurt.**

"You are too nice; he doesn't deserve your guilt," Alice chided.

**"Cullen seemed friendly enough today," he commented as we shrugged into our raincoats. He didn't seem pleased about it.**

"Of course not I was ruining his chances," Edward grinned proud of himself.

**I tried to sound indifferent. "I wonder what was with him last Monday."**

**I couldn't concentrate on Mike's chatter as we walked to Gym, and RE. didn't do much to hold my attention, either. Mike was on my team today. He chivalrously covered my position as well as his own, so my woolgathering was only interrupted when it was my turn to serve; my team ducked warily out of the way every time I was up. **

Both Emmetts boomed with laughter while everyone else just chuckled minus the Bellas.

"I'm glad my clumsiness amuses you," Bella grumbled not really upset.

**The rain was just a mist as I walked to the parking lot, but I was happier when I was in the dry cab. I got the heater running, for once not caring about the mind-numbing roar of the engine. I unzipped my jacket, put the hood down, and fluffed my damp hair out so the heater could dry it on the way home.**

**I looked around me to make sure it was clear. That's when I noticed the still, white figure. Edward Cullen was leaning against the front door of the Volvo, three cars down from me, and staring intently in my direction. **

"Aw is someone frustrated," Emmett said in baby voice.

**I swiftly looked away and threw the truck into reverse, almost hitting a rusty Toyota Corolla in my haste. Lucky for the Toyota, I stomped on the brake in time. It was just the sort of car that my truck would make scrap metal of. **

"The only good thing about that truck," Edward mumbled only to get smacked on the back of the head by his wife.

"Quit picking on the truck."

**I took a deep breath, still looking out the other side of my car, and cautiously pulled out again, with greater success. I stared straight ahead as I passed the Volvo, but from a peripheral peek, I would swear I saw him laughing.**

"I was," Edward laughed at the memory.

"That's not nice, why do you put up with him," _Alice _asked Bella.

"I don't know, I really don't," Bella pretended to shake her head in disbelief.

"Well that's it, who's next," Alice asked.

"I am darling," Jasper said drawing on his southern accent.

**A/N: I am so so so sorry. I could give you all the excuses in the world: school, golf, exams, personal reasons. All would be true but that's all they are excuses. The truth is I didn't feel like writing then over winter break I got a PM and realized you guys want to read this and I needed to stop being lazy and write then school came up and I tired writing when I could. And I finally finished. But I promise you now it won't take so long again. And lastly again I am sincerely sorry I made you all wait so long. Katie**


	4. Phenomenon

**3. PHENOMENON**

**WHEN I OPENED MY EYES IN THE MORNING, SOMETHING was different.**

"Ooo ooo ooo let me guess it was light out," _Emmett_ said looking like he was about to pee his pants.

**It was the light.**

"I knew it," _Emmett _smiled.

**It was still the gray-green light of a cloudy day in the forest, but it was clearer somehow. I realized there was no fog veiling my window.**

**I jumped up to look outside, and then groaned in horror.**

"Oh god, I know what day it is," Bella said putting her head in her hands.

**A fine layer of snow covered the yard, dusted the top of my truck, and whitened the road. But that wasn't the worst part. All the rain from yesterday had frozen solid — coating the needles on the trees in fantastic, gorgeous patterns, and making the driveway a deadly ice slick. I had enough trouble not falling down when the ground was dry; it might be safer for me to go back to bed now.**

"Yes it would have been," Edward said seriously.

"It's not nice to tease," _Esme_ scolded.

"For once Esme, he's right," Bella defended her husband.

**Charlie had left for work before I got downstairs. In a lot of ways, living with Charlie was like having my own place, and I found myself reveling in the aloneness instead of being lonely.**

**I threw down a quick bowl of cereal and some orange juice from the carton. I felt excited to go to school, and that scared me. **

"Being excited to go to school is scary," Jasper mocked.

**I knew it wasn't the stimulating learning environment I was anticipating, or seeing my new set of friends. **

"If you can call them that," Edward grumbled.

**If I was being honest with myself, I knew I was eager to get to school because I would see Edward Cullen. And that was very, very stupid.**

"Then I must be an idiot because I would be eager to go anywhere for you," _Edward _whispered in _Bella_ ear.

**I should be avoiding him entirely after my brainless and embarrassing babbling yesterday. And I was suspicious of him; why should he lie about his eyes? I was still frightened of the hostility I sometimes felt emanating from him, and I was still tongue-tied whenever I pictured his perfect face. I was well aware that my league and his league were spheres that did not touch. **

"Bella," several people shouted. But _Edward _continued, "If anything my dear it is you that is in a much higher league."

"Bella," Edward whimpered, "You don't truly believe that do you."

"No, I don't, not anymore. Shortly after THIS happened I thought we were in the same league because of our…similarities but years after I realized we were all along. Because our league didn't depend on looks it depended on our love," Bella said finishing by giving Edward a quick put passionate kiss.

**So I shouldn't be at all anxious to see him today.**

**It took every ounce of my concentration to make it down the icy brick driveway alive. I almost lost my balance when I finally got to the truck, but I managed to cling to the side mirror and save myself. Clearly, today was going to be nightmarish.**

**Driving to school, I distracted myself from my fear of falling and my unwanted speculations about Edward Cullen by thinking about Mike and Eric, **

"Even I wouldn't think of them," _Rosalie _shuttered.

**and the obvious difference in how teenage boys responded to me here. I was sure I looked exactly the same as I had in Phoenix. Maybe it was just that the boys back home had watched me pass slowly through all the awkward phases of adolescence and still thought of me that way. Perhaps it was because I was a novelty here, where novelties were few and far between. Possibly my crippling clumsiness was seen as endearing rather than pathetic, casting me as a damsel in distress. Whatever the reason, Mike's puppy dog behavior**

"Can we spade him like a dog too," Emmett laughed with Jasper.

**and Eric's apparent rivalry with him were disconcerting. I wasn't sure if I didn't prefer being ignored.**

**My truck seemed to have no problem with the black ice that covered the roads. I drove very slowly, though, not wanting to carve a path of destruction through Main Street.**

**When I got out of my truck at school, I saw why I'd had so little trouble. Something silver caught my eye, and I walked to the back of the truck — carefully holding the side for support — to examine my tires. There were thin chains crisscrossed in diamond shapes around them. Charlie had gotten up who knows how early to put snow chains on my truck. My throat suddenly felt tight. I wasn't used to being taken care of, and Charlie's unspoken concern caught me by surprise.**

"Of course he cares, parents will always care forever. No matter how long they know their child," _Esme_ choked fighting tears. _Carlisle_ pulled her close.

"Do you want to stop reading and talking about it?"

"Maybe later."

**I was standing by the back corner of the truck, struggling to fight back the sudden wave of emotion the snow chains had brought on, when I heard an odd sound.**

**It was a high-pitched screech, and it was fast becoming painfully loud. I looked up, startled.**

"Oh no," _Alice _gasped.

**I saw several things simultaneously. Nothing was moving in slow motion, the way it does in the movies. Instead, the adrenaline rush seemed to make my brain work much faster, and I was able to absorb in clear detail several things at once.**

**Edward Cullen was standing four cars down from me, staring at me in horror. His face stood out from a sea of faces, all frozen in the same mask of shock. But of more immediate importance was the dark blue van that was skidding, tires locked and squealing against the brakes, spinning wildly across the ice of the parking lot. It was going to hit the back corner of my truck, and I was standing between them. I didn't even have time to close my eyes.**

"Why me," _Bella_ whined in a low voice. While _Edward_ pulled her closer not wanting any harm to come to his love.

"Don't worry my knight in a shiny Volvo saves me," Bella said effectively lightening the mood.

**Just before I heard the shattering crunch of the van folding around the truck bed, something hit me, hard, but not from the direction I was expecting. My head cracked against the icy blacktop, and I felt something solid and cold pinning me to the ground. I was lying on the pavement behind the tan car I'd parked next to. But I didn't have a chance to notice anything else, because the van was still coming. It had curled gratingly around the end of the truck and, still spinning and sliding, was about to collide with me **_**again**_**.**

"It's like you're marked for disaster," _Jasper_ said sitting on the edge of his seat.

**A low oath made me aware that someone was with me, and the voice was impossible not to recognize. Two long, white hands shot out protectively in front of me, and the van shuddered to a stop a foot from my face, the large hands fitting providentially into a deep dent in the side of the van's body.**

"She saw everything, no wonder she figured it out," Rosalie exclaimed.

"Figured what out," _Rosalie_ asked.

"You'll see," Alice sighed.

**Then his hands moved so fast they blurred. One was suddenly gripping under the body of the van, and something was dragging me, swinging my legs ****around like a rag doll's, till they**** hit the tire of the tan car. A groaning metallic thud hurt my ears, and the van settled, glass popping, onto the asphalt — exactly where, a second ago, my legs had been.**

"Oh my, you poor dear," _Esme _exclaimed.

"How did you do that," _Jasper_ asked in an awed confusion.

**It was absolutely silent for one long second before the screaming began. In the abrupt bedlam, I could hear more than one person shouting my name. But more clearly than all the yelling, I could hear Edward Cullen's low, frantic voice in my ear.**

"You really do save me," _Bella_ smiled.

**"Bella? Are you all right?"**

**"I'm fine." My voice sounded strange. I tried to sit up, and realized he was holding me against the side of his body in an iron grasp.**

**"Be careful," he warned as I struggled. "I think you hit your head pretty hard."**

"Yeah right, like that's your reason," Esme teased. They all looked at her in shock; the humans had gathered she was the mother figure.

"Not you too, Mom," Edward groaned after the shock wore off.

**I became aware of a throbbing ache centered above my left ear.**

**"Ow," I said, surprised.**

**"That's what I thought." His voice, amazingly, sounded like he was suppressing laughter.**

"Edward!" All the women yelled.

**"How in the…" I trailed off, trying to clear my head, get my bearings. "How did you get over here so fast?"**

**"I was standing right next to you, Bella," he said, his tone serious again.**

"She's not going to believe that," Rose said shaking her head.

**I turned to sit up, and this time he let me, releasing his hold around my waist and sliding as far from me as he could in the limited space. I looked at his concerned, innocent expression and was disoriented again by the force of his gold-colored eyes. What was I asking him?**

Both Emmetts snickered.

**And then they found us, a crowd of people with tears streaming down their faces, shouting at each other, shouting at us.**

**"Don't move," someone instructed.**

**"Get Tyler out of the van!" someone else shouted. There was a flurry of activity around us. I tried to get up, but Edward's cold hand pushed my shoulder down.**

**"Just stay put for now."**

"Pushy S.O.B.," Rose huffed, "Honestly Bella why do you put up with him?"

"I could ask you the same about your man," Bella retorted playfully. "Oh and you haven't seen anything yet as far as pushy goes."

**"But it's cold," I complained. It surprised me when he chuckled under his breath. There was an edge to the sound.**

**"You were over there," I suddenly remembered, and his chuckle stopped short. "You were by your car."**

**His expression turned hard. "No, I wasn't."**

"Is that the best you could do son," Carlisle asked shaking his head.

Edward opened his mouth to answer but _Edward_ beat him to it, "If it were me which in a weird way it is. I wouldn't want to lie to her."

**"I saw you." All around us was chaos. I could hear the gruffer voices of adults arriving on the scene. But I obstinately held on to our argument; I was right, and he was going to admit it.**

"You go girl," Alice encouraged.

_Bella _blushed while Bella giggled.

**"Bella, I was standing with you, and I pulled you out of the way." He unleashed the full, devastating power of his eyes on me, as if trying to communicate something crucial.**

**"No." I set my jaw.**

**The gold in his eyes blazed. "Please, Bella."**

**"Why?" I demanded.**

"That _is_ a good question," _Jasper_ said wondering what they were hiding.

**"Trust me," he pleaded, his soft voice overwhelming.**

**I could hear the sirens now. "Will you promise to explain everything to me later?"**

**"Fine," he snapped, abruptly exasperated.**

**"Fine," I repeated angrily.**

**It took six EMTs and two teachers — Mr. Varner and Coach Clapp — to shift the van far enough away from us to bring the stretchers in. Edward vehemently refused his, and I tried to do the same, but the traitor told them I'd hit my head and probably had a concussion.**

"YOU WHAT," _Bella_ shouted trying to move away from _Edward_.

"Bella, love, I didn't do it. Please stay," _Edward_ whimpered trying to get her to stay put. "I promise you I will never do anything like that to you. Please understand why he did it though you're too important to lose over something that could be avoided." _Bella_ stopped at once and relaxed into his arms.

"Alright, I'll stay," _Bella_ whispered kissing his check.

**I almost died of humiliation when they put on the neck brace. It looked like the entire school was there, watching soberly as they loaded me in the back of the ambulance. Edward got to ride in the front. It was maddening.**

"Dude, number one rule don't piss your girlfriend off," Jasper sighed. "Emmett, I bet you a new car Edward pisses Bella off at least 5 more times in this chapter alone."

"Hell yeah, man! I mean I don't think Edward's _that_ foolish," Emmett said shaking Jasper's hand.

Both Esmes and Carlisles shook their heads while Edward groaned.

**To make matters worse, Chief Swan arrived before they could get me safely away.**

**"Bella!" he yelled in panic when he recognized me on the stretcher.**

**"I'm completely fine, Char — Dad," I sighed. "There's nothing wrong with me."**

**He turned to the closest EMT for a second opinion. I tuned him out to consider the jumble of inexplicable images churning chaotically in my head. When they'd lifted me away from the car, I had seen the deep dent in the tan car's bumper — a very distinct dent that fit the contours of Edward's shoulders… as if he had braced himself against the car with enough force to damage the metal frame…**

"I'm not even going to ask how it's possible; I'm just going to say…BUSTED," _Emmett_ said shouting the last word.

**And then there was his family, looking on from the distance, with expressions that ranged from disapproval to fury but held no hint of concern for their brother's safety.**

"Sorry," Rose mumbled. She felt terrible for her behavior toward Bella.

"It's alright Rose, don't worry," Bella smiled.

**I tried to think of a logical solution that could explain what I had just seen — a solution that excluded the assumption that I was insane.**

**Naturally, the ambulance got a police escort to the county hospital. I felt ridiculous the whole time they were unloading me. What made it worse was that Edward simply glided through the hospital doors under his own power. I ground my teeth together.**

"That's one," _Alice _chimed in. She could refuse cheering on her vampire other half.

**They put me in the emergency room, a long room with a line of beds separated by pastel-patterned curtains. A nurse put a pressure cuff on my arm and a thermometer under my tongue. Since no one bothered pulling the curtain around to give me some privacy, I decided I wasn't obligated to wear the stupid-looking neck brace anymore. When the nurse walked away, I quickly unfastened the Velcro and threw it under the bed.**

"Bella what if you had been hurt," Carlisle said in full on doctor mode.

**There was another flurry of hospital personnel, another stretcher brought to the bed next to me. I recognized Tyler Crowley from my Government ****class beneath the bloodstained**** bandages wrapped tightly around his head. Tyler looked a hundred times worse than I felt. But he was staring anxiously at me.**

"And we have admirer number 3 by the way," Alice smiled causing Bella to stick her tongue out.

**"Bella, I'm so sorry!"**

**"I'm fine, Tyler — you look awful, are you all right?" As we spoke, nurses began unwinding his soiled bandages, exposing a myriad of shallow slices all over his forehead and left cheek.**

**He ignored me. "I thought I was going to kill you! I was going too fast, and I hit the ice wrong…" He winced as one nurse started dabbing at his face.**

"Child," Rosalie huffed.

**"Don't worry about it; you missed me."**

**"How did you get out of the way so fast? You were there, and then you were gone…"**

**"Umm… Edward pulled me out of the way."**

"After he was so rude to you, you covered for him," _Carlisle_ said in confusion.

"Of course, even through all that I know I can trust him," _Bella_ answered for her vampire self.

**He looked confused. "Who?"**

**"Edward Cullen — he was standing next to me." I'd always been a terrible liar; I didn't sound convincing at all.**

"I was so surprised you covered for me," Edward said in Bella's ear.

**"Cullen? I didn't see him… wow, it was all so fast, I guess. Is he okay?"**

"He won't be when I get done chewing him out for being rude," Esme said through narrowed eyes glaring at Edward.

Both Edwards gulped. _Edward _knew she wasn't taking to him but he had a feeling they would both be hearing it.

**"I think so. He's here somewhere, but they didn't make him use a stretcher."**

"Ooo Bellsy Boo is upset," Emmett teased.

"Yes she is and unless you want to see my wrath I suggest you be quiet," _Bella_ said still upset that he did that to her.

**I knew I wasn't crazy. What had happened? There was no way to explain away what I'd seen.**

"Except one," _Alice_ sang. She couldn't resist teasing the others who didn't know.

**They wheeled me away then, to X-ray my head. I told them there was nothing wrong, and I was right. Not even a concussion. I asked if I could leave, but the nurse said I had to talk to a doctor first. So I was trapped in the ER, waiting, harassed by Tyler's constant apologies and promises to make it up to me. No matter how many times I tried to convince him I was fine, he continued to torment himself. Finally, I closed my eyes and ignored him. He kept up a remorseful mumbling.**

"I hate that,"_ Emmett_ said.

**"Is she sleeping?" a musical voice asked. My eyes flew open.**

**Edward was standing at the foot of my bed, smirking. I glared at him. It wasn't easy — it would have been more natural to ogle.**

"But you're so cute when you're mad my little tiger kitten," Edward said in a way Bella couldn't resist.

Bella purred, "Meow."

"Please, stop," Jasper whined.

**"Hey, Edward, I'm really sorry —" Tyler began.**

**Edward lifted a hand to stop him.**

**"No blood, no foul," he said, flashing his brilliant teeth. He moved to sit on the edge of Tyler's bed, facing me. He smirked again.**

_Alice _laughed, "Real sneaky."

**"So, what's the verdict?" he asked me.**

**"There's nothing wrong with me at all, but they won't let me go," I complained. "How come you aren't strapped to a gurney like the rest of us?"**

**"It's all about who you know," he answered. "But don't worry, I came to spring you."**

"Awe did you want to be her hero," _Rosalie_ cooed despite the fact that she didn't want to be there. She couldn't help but see the love she wanted with Royce but didn't have. She found herself becoming jealous again…only this time of herself.

**Then a doctor walked around the corner, and my mouth fell open. He was young, he was blond… and he was handsomer than any movie star I'd ever seen.**

"Awe thank you Bella," Carlislesmiled toward his daughter.

**He was pale, though, and tired-looking, with circles under his eyes. From Charlie's description, this had to be Edward's father.**

**"So, Miss Swan," Dr. Cullen said in a remarkably appealing voice, "how are you feeling?"**

**"I'm fine," I said, for the last time, I hoped.**

"Good luck with that," _Jasper_ chuckled. He felt like he could break out of his shell with these people.

**He walked to the lightboard on the wall over my head, and turned it on.**

**"Your X-rays look good," he said. "Does your head hurt? Edward said you hit it pretty hard."**

**"It's fine," I repeated with a sigh, throwing a quick scowl toward Edward.**

"That's number two," Jasper smiled.

**The doctor's cool fingers probed lightly along my skull. He noticed when I winced.**

**"Tender?" he asked.**

**"Not really." I'd had worse.**

"I really don't doubt that," Alice laughed and soon everyone joined her except _Bella_ who blushed.

**I heard a chuckle, and looked over to see Edward's patronizing smile. My eyes narrowed.**

**"Well, your father is in the waiting room — you can go home with him now. But come back if you feel dizzy or have trouble with your eyesight at all."**

"You really cared about me," _Bella_ said in awe.

"Of course, even if my son didn't realize it yet, he had found his love. I didn't want anything to happen to her," Carlisle smiled toward _Bella_.

**"Can't I go back to school?" I asked, imagining Charlie trying to be attentive.**

**"Maybe you should take it easy today."**

**I glanced at Edward. "Does **_**he **_**get to go to school?"**

**"Someone has to spread the good news that we survived," Edward said smugly.**

"Smug Asshole," Esme said crossing her arms. Everyone gasped they either rarely heard her use that language or didn't think she was the type.

**"Actually," Dr. Cullen corrected, "most of the school seems to be in the waiting room."**

**"Oh no," I moaned, covering my face with my hands.**

**Dr. Cullen raised his eyebrows. "Do you want to stay?"**

**"No, no!" I insisted, throwing my legs over the side of the bed and hopping down quickly. Too quickly— I staggered, and Dr. Cullen caught me. He looked concerned.**

"Have you always been so clumsy, dear," _Carlisle_ asked concerned.

_Bella_ sighed, "Unfortunately."

"I think your clumsiness is cute," _Edward _whispered in her ear.

**"I'm fine," I assured him again. No need to tell him my balance problems had nothing to do with hitting my head.**

**"Take some Tylenol for the pain," he suggested as he steadied me.**

**"It doesn't hurt that bad," I insisted.**

**"It sounds like you were extremely lucky," Dr. Cullen said, smiling as he signed my chart with a flourish.**

"Or maybe I'm the one who's lucky," _Edward_ breathed rubbing her arms.

**"Lucky Edward happened to be standing next to me," I amended with a hard glance at ****the subject of my statement.**

**"Oh, well, yes," Dr. Cullen agreed, suddenly occupied with the papers in front of him. Then he looked away, at Tyler, and walked to the next bed. My intuition flickered; the doctor was in on it.**

"Yes I believe I might have been," Carlisle chuckled.

**"I'm afraid that **_**you'll **_**have to stay with us just a little bit longer," he said to Tyler, and began checking his cuts.**

**As soon as the doctor's back was turned, I moved to Edward's side.**

**"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I hissed under my breath. He took a step back from me, his jaw suddenly clenched.**

"Too close," Jasper muttered just loud enough for the humans to hear.

"What do you mean," _Rosalie_ asked.

"That Eddie can't handle girls near him," Emmett teased. Edward growled.

"Emmett! Don't pick on your brother. All Jasper meant Rosalie was that the comfort level wasn't really there yet," Esme said smiling lovingly to _Rosalie._

**"Your father is waiting for you," he said through his teeth.**

**I glanced at Dr. Cullen and Tyler.**

**"I'd like to speak with you alone, if you don't mind," I pressed.**

**He glared, and then turned his back and strode down the long room. I nearly had to run to keep up. As soon as we turned the corner into a short hallway, he spun around to face me.**

**"What do you want?" he asked, sounding annoyed. His eyes were cold.**

"That was rude, son," Esme scolded gently she knew it was hard for him.

"Sorry," Edward whispered he hated the way he treated Bella in the beginning.

**His unfriendliness intimidated me. My words came out with less severity than I'd intended. "You owe mean explanation," I reminded him.**

"That's true, but I can see why you would be reluctant," _Carlisle_ said causing the other humans to look at him save for Alice. All they're thoughts were similar. _What did he know they didn't?_

**"I saved your life — I don't owe you anything."**

**I flinched back from the resentment in his voice. "You promised."**

"I'm so sorry my Bella," Edward said as his head fell into her lap.

"Sh, it's ok. You're still my angel. It was nothing," Bella soothed him running her fingers through his hair. She started wondering how he was going to react to his months away if he was this bad off over nothing really. Maybe she would have to talk to him about what she does remember first.

**"Bella, you hit your head, you don't know what you're talking about." His tone was cutting.**

"Bad move," _Jasper_ sighed shaking his head.

**My temper flared now, and I glared defiantly at him. "There's nothing wrong with my head."**

"Oh man, you pissed her off again, that's three. What are you doing I'm going to lose," Emmett whined at the possibility of losing.

**He glared back. "What do you want from me, Bella?"**

**"I want to know the truth," I said. "I want to know why I'm lying for you."**

"I still don't understand after everything he's said in such a short time. Why did you cover for him," Rose asked looking into Bella's eyes.

"Love can make you do crazy things," Esme whispered timidly looking down. She stayed in _Carlisle's_ arms but as the pain of the loss of her child faded into the background because she was distracted she started to remember her husband.

Carlisle's eyes flashed black there was only one time period he heard her voice like that, when he tried to convince her he wasn't like _that monster_.

**"What do you **_**think **_**happened?" he snapped.**

**It came out in a rush.**

**"All I know is that you weren't anywhere near me — Tyler didn't see you, either, so don't tell me I hit my head too hard. That van was going to crush us both — and it didn't, and your hands left dents in the side of it — and you left a dent in the other car, and you're not hurt at all — and the van should have smashed my legs, but you were holding it up…" I could hear how crazy it sounded, and I couldn't continue. I was so mad I could feel the tears coming; I tried to force them back by grinding my teeth together.**

Emmett hung his head muttering, "I'm going to lose."

**He was staring at me incredulously. But his face was tense, defensive.**

**"You think I lifted a van off you?" His tone questioned my sanity, but it only made me more suspicious. It was like a perfectly delivered line by a skilled actor.**

"You saw right through him," Jasper said in awe.

"Of course, it's our job," Alice teased.

**I merely nodded once, jaw tight.**

**"Nobody will believe that, you know." His voice held an edge of derision now.**

**"I'm not going to tell anybody." I said each word slowly, carefully controlling my anger.**

**Surprise flitted across his face. "Then why does it matter?"**

"Why so surprised," _Carlisle_ asked with carful eyes.

"She didn't know me, so why would she protect me," Edward said moving so he could hug her close to him.

**"It matters to me," I insisted. "I don't like to lie — so there'd better be a good reason why I'm doing it."**

"Uh actually from what we've heard you should have said I can't lie so there better be a good reason why I'm trying," _Emmett _said in such a serious voice everyone broke out laughing.

**"Can't you just thank me and get over it?"**

**"Thank you." I waited, fuming and expectant.**

**"You're not going to let it go, are you?"**

**"No."**

**"In that case… I hope you enjoy disappointment."**

Bella gave Edward a pointed look. Edward pulled her close and kissed her jaw.

"I'm sorry I underestimated you."

**We scowled at each other in silence. I was the first to speak, trying to keep myself focused. I was in danger of being distracted by his livid, glorious face. It was like trying to stare down a destroying angel.**

_Emmett_ started fake gagging, "Must we continuously hear how glorious his face is."

"Oh I'm sure if the thoughts were about you, you wouldn't mind," _Alice_ scolded.

"Your my angel," _Edward_ whispered ignoring the others banter.

**"Why did you even bother?" I asked frigidly.**

"Bella," Esme yelled.

**He paused, and for a brief moment his stunning face was unexpectedly vulnerable.**

**"I don't know," he whispered.**

"Edward your no better," Esme yelled again.

**And then he turned his back on me and walked away.**

**I was so angry, it took me a few minutes until I could move.**

Emmett sighed, "I'll get your car when we get out. Man Edward, you sure know how to mess things up don't you?"

Surprisingly _Rosalie _spoke up, "Love isn't always easy. Sometimes you are engaged to be married in a week and you realize, you don't really love the man you're marrying."

Rosalie decided to put herself at ease, "Don't worry you never get married."

"Until later to a better man," Emmett said wrapping his arms around her slender frame.

"The best," Rose smiled.

Everyone smiled at the couple while _Rosalie_ decided if she was going to marry _Emmett_ she didn't need Royce's ring. She slipped it off her finger and thought, _room get rid of this_. After the ring disappeared she moved closer to _Emmett_ and leaned into his side. Emmett couldn't explain the joy he felt.

**When I could walk, I made my way slowly to the exit at the end of the hallway.**

**The waiting room was more unpleasant than I'd feared. It seemed like every face I knew in Forks was there, staring at me. Charlie rushed to my side; I put up my hands.**

**"There's nothing wrong with me," I assured him sullenly. I was still aggravated, not in the mood for chitchat.**

"Have I taught you nothing, son," Carlisle said shaking his head.

"Dad," Edward whined.

**"What did the doctor say?"**

**"Dr. Cullen saw me, and he said I was fine and I could go home." I sighed. Mike and Jessica and Eric were all there, beginning to converge on us. "Let's go," I urged.**

**Charlie put one arm behind my back, not quite touching me, and led me to the glass doors of the exit. I waved sheepishly at my friends, hoping to convey that they didn't need to worry anymore. It was a huge relief— the first time I'd ever felt that way — to get into the cruiser.**

"That's good, he's trying," _Esme_ whispered.

"I know," _Bella_ said looking down.

**We drove in silence. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I barely knew Charlie was there. I was positive that Edward's defensive behavior in the hall was a confirmation of the bizarre things I still could hardly believe I'd witnessed.**

**When we got to the house, Charlie finally spoke.**

**"Um… you'll need to call Renée." He hung his head, guilty.**

**I was appalled. "You told Mom!"**

"She deserves to know," _Alice_ said wishing she remembered her mom.

"I know she just over reacts," _Bella_ explained.

**"Sorry."**

**I slammed the cruiser's door a little harder than necessary on my way out.**

**My mom was in hysterics, of course. I had to tell her I felt fine at least thirty times before she would calm down. She begged me to come home — forgetting the fact that home was empty at the moment — but her pleas were easier to resist than I would have thought. I was consumed by the mystery Edward presented. And more than a little obsessed by Edward himself. Stupid, stupid, stupid. I wasn't as eager to escape Forks as I should be, as any normal, sane person would be.**

"You are anything but stupid just because you want to be near me. Because I have a secret, I would stay in this timeless room if that meant being with you," _Edward_ said to _Bella_.

**I decided I might as well go to bed early that night. Charlie continued to watch me anxiously, and it was getting on my nerves. I stopped on my way to grab three Tylenol from the bathroom. They did help, and, as the pain eased, I drifted to sleep.**

**That was the first night ****I dreamed of Edward Cullen.**

"Awe so romantic," Alice cooed.

"That's it," Jasper sighed, "who's next?"

"Mine," Rose said snatching the book. "This next chapter is called **Invitations.**"

**A/N: Alright so I see human Edward and Bella moving faster than vampire Edward and human Bella simply because human Edward doesn't have to worry about restraint in case you were wondering. Umm so ya. Please review. Katie**


End file.
